One Last Hope
by itaitach4n
Summary: A desperate Sakura tries anything to bring Sasuke home. In her desperate state she resurrects Itachi Uchiha, only this Itachi is only 4 years old. SASUITA
1. Chapter 1

Alright. I'm going to be honest here, this is going to be a long story. It is a Sasuita, but it will take some time to get there. At the moment, it doens't seem like it will be, but it will!

* * *

When Sakura saw Sasuke on that bridge again, she couldn't breathe. He was as deadly as ever, poised to kill an unknown woman, whom lay weakly beside him. His face was flushed from the fight, his hair as wild as ever & his eyes… just as dark as the last time she met them. Sakura felt her knees tremble as Sasuke called out her name. For a moment everything went blank.

The plan.

The plan was to take Sasuke back to the village. To return to their normal lives. To be Team 7 again. But, Sasuke's eyes told a different tale. Sakura realized in that moment that he turned toward her, that Sasuke was not the same. Nothing was ever going to be the same. Sakura's heart ached at the thought of returning to a life without Sasuke. She shuddered as she bounded toward him.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura breathed as she neared him.

The woman on the ground was nearly dead. Her eyes were void of emotion as she turned them towards her emerald ones. Sakura looked away, feeling the color leave her face.

The plan.

Yes, the plan. She could fight Sasuke, here and now. Take him home… Ha. Sakura shivered realizing how foolish that plan had been. Sasuke stood before her, a demigod of darkness.

"I want to join you."

The sentence surprised Sakura just as much as it did Sasuke. His face fell for a moment before he chuckled.

"Would you do anything I asked?"

Sakura shivered. He had such power over her, did he even know?

"Anything."

Sasuke smirked before muttering his deadly intent.

"I plan to destroy Konaha."

Sakura's heart flooded with emotion, her face paled. The village? This was new. Sakura had assumed that Sasuke would return when news of Itachi's death reached her. But, he hadn't. What had changed?

"The village?" Sakura said slowly, not taking her eyes off of him. "What has the village done to you?"

"They robbed me of my life." Sasuke said, bitterly.

"How so..?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

"That doesn't matter at the moment. Will you join me now that you know what I want?"

Sakura felt her heart pound so hard, she wondered if Sasuke could hear it. Betraying Konaha to follow a man whom she was head over heels for would tarnish her good name. She had vowed to protect Konaha, but looking at Sasuke's handsome face had her second guessing everything. She wanted to be with him, no matter what. She took in a shaky breath. Even if that meant going against everything she had promised to hold dear to her. She was stunned at how easily she was willing to turn her back on her village, all for him.

"If that is what you wish, I will follow you."

Sasuke shifted his weight, his eyes falling onto the half-dead woman at their feet.

"Prove it. Kill her."

Sakura gulped. She had never killed anyone in cold blood before. Her eyes swayed from the woman to Sasuke.

"Why? Who is she? Isn't she your friend?"

"She is useless to me now." His voice was so cold.

Sakura pulled out her kunai that had originally been intended for Sasuke. She knew deep down, she wouldn't be able to kill him. She couldn't. But, she could kill this woman. Sakura advanced on the woman with murderous eyes. If this would prove to Sasuke how serious she was… She wasn't going to be left behind again. Suddenly Sasuke swung his fist of Chidori at her vulnerable back. Sakura only had time to turn to look in horror at Sasuke. But, at the last second, the Chidori was countered. Sakura felt flushed with embarrassment as Kakashi stood between her and Sasuke. She heard them speak, but the words were unclear. Her mind filled with sadness. Kakashi was sure to know what she was going to do; she couldn't prove herself to Sasuke.

"SAKURA!"

Suddenly Sakura was drawn back to the fight that was before her.

"Y-yes?"

"Take that woman and heal her. She has valuable information."

Sakura nodded and quickly scooped up the woman and took off, away from the battle. Sakura took refuge at the end of the bridge and quickly began healing the woman. The woman's breathing became even and she even began trying to speak.

"Please, be still. I'm almost done." Sakura said as her voice cracked from the sadness. She bit her lip trying to control her tears. Was she upset that she was going to betray the village? No. She was upset that she couldn't convince Sasuke that she was on his side. She was upset at how easily she agreed to join him.

Once the woman was healed to the point of being able to sit up, Sakura headed toward the battle unfolding on the waters below. She quickly made her way under the bridge and watched in horror as Sasuke's fighting hiccupped and he was left vulnerable. Sakura didn't even think as she pulled a poison kunai out and jumped down. She intended to distract Kakashi long enough for Sasuke to regain composure. She ran towards the two as Kakashi cried out for her to stop. In an instant Sasuke spun around grabbing hold of Sakura's thing throat and snatching the kunai out of her hands. Sasuke drew in back about the bring the weapon down, ending her sad life, when a pair of strong arms took Sakura. She was not too terribly surprised to see those arms belonged to Naruto. He set her down next to Kakashi before regarding Sasuke. Sakura took this moment to try and collect herself. Suddenly a fight between Naruto and Sasuke broke out.

"I know what you intended to do back there."

Sakura felt her hair stand on end. She looked at Kakashi with as much hurt as she could muster.

"What?"

Kakashi eyed her lazily.

"Sakura, you need to figure yourself out."

"Kakashi-sensei, I assure you that my loyalty lies with Konaha. I tried to fool Sasuke…" Her eyes drifted to the battle to see an unknown man. Within moments both the unknown man and Sasuke were gone.

Naruto cursed and Kakashi helped Sakura to her feet. Kakashi looked Sakura dead in the eye.

"You need to think."

Sakura felt those word ring in her head and held her breath. She did need to think.

The walked back to the village silently. Sakura kept her head down and Kakashi kept a watchful eye on her as he carried the woman. Naruto grumbled to himself about the battle. Once home, Sakura broke away from Kakashi and Naruto and headed to Konaha's library. It was the quietest place she could think of. Once there Sakura dove into the painful events of the day. She had willingly sacrificed everything in her life for Sasuke, who immediately tried to kill her, twice. Kakashi had seen her intent and pointed it out. It didn't take Sakura long to realize that she needed Sasuke. But, at this time, Sasuke was not interested in coming home. Something about the village had turned Sasuke into an even colder killer. But, what seemed even stranger was the fact that neither Naruto or Kakashi seemed too shocked that Sasuke wanted to destroy the village. How could that be? This was news to her. Sakura decided to ask them.

Of course, Kakashi was out of the question. He already suspected Sakura, with good reason, and he wouldn't reveal anything like that to her. Sakura left the library in search for Naruto, which didn't take long for he was where he always is.

"Make that two!" Naruto yelled as Sakura took the seat next to him at the ramen shop.

"Sakura-chan! What made you change your mind?" Naruto asked excitedly as Sakura placed a napkin in her lap.

"I actually need to talk to you." She said looking deep into Naruto's eyes. Naruto calmed dramatically.

"Is this about Sasuke?"

"Yes."

Naruto turned towards his ramen as it was placed in front of him. He seemed uneasy about discussing anything Sasuke related with her.

"Why does Sasuke want to destroy the village?"

Naruto ate quietly, pretending he didn't hear the question.

"Naruto, why? I want to know. I'm part of Team 7 too. You and Kakashi…" She trailed off as Naruto turned to look at her.

"I know, Sakura-chan. I know. I just… I can't."

"I deserve to know."

"You do."

"Then tell me."

Naruto shut his eyes tightly and sighed.

"What I know isn't verified. I can't say for sure…"

Sakura touched Naruto's arm softly. She knew it was wrong. Her acting this way towards him. He loved her so much. She knew she could play him. Naruto shrugged her away.

"Itachi Uchiha was ordered by the village to kill his clan. Sasuke's life has been a total life." He muttered looking down at his meal.

Sakura paled and turned toward her cold meal. Itachi was… good? That thought had never occurred to her, but in that moment everything Sasuke did made sense. He was just hurt… She looked at Naruto who had begun eating.

"Thank you, Naruto. I needed to know that."

Naruto remained quiet as he ate.

Sakura lay in bed trying to come up with a way to bring Sasuke home. If Sasuke had found out that his beloved brother had been ordered to kill his family by his own village… well, it was enough to make anyone enraged. Sakura mulled over every possibility she could, but it appeared that Itachi was the main component. But, he was dead. She couldn't dangle Itachi in front of Sasuke in order to bring him home… Or could she? Sakura recalled hearing about Orochimaru and a forbidden technique that brought the dead back to life. But, she had no idea how she would find out how to do such a technique. Grandma from the Sand village had brought Garra back to life by ending hers. Though it would achieve the desired effect, Sakura would wind up dead. Not going to happen.

The next day, Sakura skipped her meet up with Naruto and Kakashi in order to research resurrecting techniques. It was complicated and she was at a loss of how to start. She began with regeneration, a technique that Tsunade had come to perfect. Regenerate cells, which would lead to body parts. The process drove Sakura mad. She thought she would find a break through, but then end up hitting a dead end.

Sakura had insured to Kakashi and Naruto that she was fine, that she was just training every time she saw them. Naruto seemed slightly upset, while Kakashi seemed suspicious. Sakura didn't mind. Kakashi could think what he wanted. Sakura knew exactly how she was going to bring Sasuke back. She was going to bring Itachi Uchiha back to life.


	2. Chapter 2

Not going to lie. I was totally unsure how to bring Itachi back. But, I think this will due.

Sakura felt as though she had been working on this technique for years. Yes, it had been months. Yes, Sakura had neglected her responsibilities. But, she finally thought she had made a break trough. Using Tsunade's regeneration technique, she was able to regenerate cells. This led to Sakura being able to regenerate limbs. But, Itachi was dead, and she didn't have a body will cells to work with. She had finally been able to create cells from the air. Eventually body parts. Eventually people. Sakura had been afraid to try this out. She wondered if it would even work.

That night Sakura broke into the Uchiha compound. Though the people who had resided there had been dead for years, the compound stood as a constant reminder. Sakura thought there wasn't a better place than this to bring Itachi back. It took several moments for Sakura to set everything up, and by the time she was ready, she was shaking. What if she failed? What if she couldn't bring Itachi back? She sighed and bit her thumb, dragging it in strange patterns on the floor.

One the technique began, Sakura felt more at ease. This Jutsu allowed for Sakura to recreate bodies, but in order to recreate people she would venture into a world of dead souls and pull out the one she wanted. She had never attempted to bring anyone out with her. But, the place she would travel to was unnerving. She sighed again and preformed the necessary hand signs to enter the world of the dead.

Upon entering the dead world, Sakura noted how cold it was. She shivered the moment she was in and looked around. Unfortunately, the Uchiha compound contained many dead souls. All of which were swirling around, completely ignoring her. Sakura welcomed their indifference towards her. She wandered the dead world's version of the Uchiha compound. The spirits shifted to make room as she walked past. In this world, her body felt so heavy. She began to search room by room, house by house for Itachi. It was a longshot, but Sakura felt that Itachi would return to his home after he had died.

And she was right.

Sakura had only seen Itachi once, and that was during a fight. But, she recognized that incredibly handsome face, for it looked so similar to Sasuke's. She approached the spirit of Itachi. She opened her mouth to say something, anything. But nothing came out. The spirit completely ignored her. Sakura reached toward Itachi, trying to pull him close. Once he was close to her, she would leave the dead world and begin regenerating Itachi's body. The spirit seemed to move ever so slightly away every time she neared it. Sakura frowned in annoyance. She had come so far. In that moment of frustration, Sakura realized that she felt the jutsu wearing off, meaning she would come out of the dead world empty handed if she didn't grab Itachi soon. She reached for him and he slipped through her fingers. She felt weaker and slower, she would be gone within a moment. In a desperate attempt, she lunged at the spirit grabbing hold of Itachi's slender arm. He paid no attention to her and she pulled them both from the dead world.

It took a moment for Sakura to regain her eyesight once she left the dead world. Without thinking she began to regenerate Itachi's body. This was hard. Sakura didn't realize how much pain she would be in. She yelped in agony as she regenerated body parts. She winced in pain, tears springing to her eyes. She couldn't bear it. It was just too much. In an instance Sakura stopped the technique falling back against a wall, tears pouring down her face. She had failed. She tried to cover her face and began to cry. She couldn't believe how weak she was. Suddenly there was a pull on her arm. Sakura froze and looked down, coming face to face with a small boy who couldn't be older than four. For a moment, Sakura had no idea who this kid was or where he came from. But, those ebony eyes, ivory skin and silky hair brought her to the conclusion that this was an Uchiha.

"Itachi?" She chocked in surprise.

The boy acknowledged his name and Sakura was floored.

Somehow she had resurrected a four year old Itachi.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi glanced nervously around his home. It felt oddly strange. It was dark and lifeless, so unlike how it should be. Itachi heard his name being muttered and his attention turned to his arm which had reached out to touch the arm of some unknown woman. Itachi quickly pulled his arm away, as if he had burned.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked. He backed into a wall, trying to create as much distance between himself and this woman.

Sakura couldn't think. She stared at Itachi blankly, trying to figure out what she was going to do. Itachi stared back at her, fear growing steadily in his heart. He dragged his eyes away from her to the door. He would make a run for it.

In an instant Itachi had fled towards the door.

"MOM! DAD!" He yelped as he reached the door.

Sakura leap at the child. This was Itachi, this was Itachi. This was going to have to work. She couldn't let the child run off. The two bolted out of the room and down the hall into the living room. Itachi constantly calling for his mother and father, but to no avail. Sakura was actually surprised at how fast and nimble this child was. But, he was an Uchiha after all. She also found it to be sick irony that the man who had killed his mother and father was now crying out for them.

Itachi knew his house well, and knew where to run, where to dodge, how to escape. Within moments he had taken to the front porch. He stopped short. What had happened to his once proud Uchiha home? The compound was dead. The feeling of death hung heavy in the air. Itachi shuddered recalling his own encounter with death. Suddenly Itachi felt himself being lifted into the air.

"Let me go!" He cried out with a yelp.

Sakura felt pressured as Itachi cried and squirmed in her arms. He had to be quiet. She needed to leave this place. Since Itachi had come into this world, the compound felt alive with anger. She turned the child to face her and gasped at his wide, frightened eyes.

"Be quiet." Sakura hissed. Itachi tried to stifle his sobs, biting his lip. Sakura realized that she was scaring him, but she had to make him be quiet. Itachi stopped struggling; he looked sadly into Sakura's eyes. Itachi was very aware of how to act when being held captive. He knew if he complied with their request, it would be easier for him. Usually.

Sakura waited until Itachi had calmed his breathing. Tears poured from his glossy eyes. Where the hell would she go? The sun was rising. If she didn't return soon, her absence would be noticed.

"Stay quiet. I mean it. Do not say a word until I say it is okay to." Sakura said with strictness in her voice that made even her nervous. Itachi made no movement, but chocked down another sob. Sakura pulled the Uchiha close to her chest and took off towards the village.

Sakura thanked her lucky stars as she ran down the street towards her home. It was early enough where no one was really out and about. She could make it home, without being caught.

"Where have you been, Sakura?"

Sakura felt her blood turn cold. She slowly stopped and turned slightly to see Kakashi standing about 5 feet behind her. Sakura turned her body away from Kakashi, desperately trying to hide Itachi from him.

"Well…?" Kakashi asked in his monotone voice.

"I've been nowhere. Just out, thinking. I'm doing exactly what you asked me to do."

Kakashi smirked through his mask; his eye fell on Sakura's awkwardly twisted body.

"What do you have there?"

Sakura mentally swore. Did she really think she could hide Itachi from Kakashi? She briefly thought about just running, but Kakashi would catch up to her within moments.

"Sakura?"

Sakura bit her lip and slowly turned revealing the child to Kakashi. Kakashi stared at the child, whose face was buried in Sakura's shirt. His little shoulders were quivering slightly.

"Who is this?" Kakashi asked advancing on the two.

Sakura said nothing as she slowly pulled the child away from her body. Itachi's frightened eyes fell to Kakashi, who froze. Kakashi knew those eyes, and he knew them well.

"Dear lord." Kakashi hissed.

Itachi shuddered at this man. He was scared beyond all belief and all he wanted was to be home with his family. He felt tears pool in his eyes, he looked at the woman desperately, but she had her eyes on the man.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kakashi asked glancing nervously at Sakura. Sakura stared back, defiantly at Kakashi. She remained quiet.

Kakashi couldn't stop staring at Itachi. He remembered when he first met the child, he was this age. Kakashi felt a pang in his heart. He had always cared deeply for the Uchiha, so when his betrayal of the village reached Kakashi, he felt especially hurt. He could recall all their ANBU missions together. He remembered how much Obito cared about his little cousin. One of Obitio's dying requests was for Kakashi to watch over Itachi. Kakashi failed, he couldn't save Itachi from what seemed like darkness. But, with the information that Tobi had given him, Kakashi felt anger that Itachi had died a traitor. He wanted to protect Itachi.

"Sakura, you better come with me."

Sakura nodded and followed Kakashi to his home. Upon entering, Kakashi took a seat and gestured for Sakura to do the same. Itachi was shaking as he took in this new place.

"What were you planning on doing with Itachi?"

Itachi jumped when the man said his name. How did he know him?

Sakura glared at Kakashi.

"I have a plan."

Kakashi took a deep breath.

"You were going to bait him?"

Sakura remained quiet.

Kakashi shook his head.

"Sakura, I am not sure what kind of jutsu this is. But, this is Itachi Uchiha. He may be a traitor, but he is only a child."

Itachi looked sadly at the man. Traitor?

"I know the truth about him." Sakura said pulling the child closer to him.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto told me. It's the truth. I know that it was a mission."

Kakashi stared long and hard at Sakura.'

"Sakura, the village must not know…"

"I wasn't going to say anything."

Kakashi stopped and looked at Itachi. He had bags under his eyes from the sheer amount of crying that he had done.

"Tsunade needs to know about this."

Sakura's face fell.

"No, Kakashi-sensei. Please, let me put this plan into action."

"This is a child. We cannot involve an innocent child with Sasuke. He is completely out of control."

Sakura clenched her jaw. Sasuke wasn't out of control. Her anger grew and she glared angrily and Kakashi. Kakashi stood and walked towards the two.

"Hand him over. I'm taking him to Tsunade, and then we will decide on what to do."

Itachi fidgeted in Sakura's arms. He didn't want to go with this man. He seemed strangely familiar, but he had an intensity about him, that scared Itachi.

Sakura pulled Itachi even closer.

"No, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi disregarded Sakura's plea and pulled Itachi from her arms. Itachi immediately began crying.

"No! Let me go!" He cried thrashing in Kakashi's arm.

Kakashi tried to contain the child, but his chakra control was incredible. Itachi was able to free himself before running towards the door. The struggle happened so fast, that neither Kakashi nor Sakura expected Itachi to come flying out of the room, eyes glowing red.

Kakashi was right behind the child, and Sakura right behind Itachi.

Itachi took to the streets that had become increasingly more populated. He dove into the crowd crying for help. People stopped and watched the boy run by before angrily turning their gaze on Sakura and Kakashi. Regardless, Kakashi kept trying to keep up with the boy. Sakura hung back. Itachi was most likely heading back to the Uchiha compound. She bounded away from a crowd of people jumping in front of Kakashi and asking him what the hell was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi dodged gracefully between the towns people. Tears were pouring from his eyes and he kept calling out for his mother and father. People made sad faces at him, a few even reached towards him, Itachi recoiled from everyone, and he ran until he was certain that the man was no longer following him. But even when he was positive he had lost him, Itachi kept running. He ran home. He was so confused and frightened by what had happened. His memory before he was swept away by that lady and man was fuzzy. He didn't remember how she got there or anything. And the compound. Why was it so empty? The Uchiha's were a social clan… What was happening? Itachi neared the compound and his heart skipped a beat.

_Do Not Enter_

A sign on the main gates read. Itachi read and reread it over and over. Why? Why couldn't he come home? Itachi disregarded the sign and entered the compound. Silence. He was met with utter silence. Itachi raced towards the head Uchiha manor. It was a large house set on the furthest side of the compound. It was his home; he hoped his mother and father were there.

Sakura leapt from rooftop to rooftop of the compound. Her heart was racing. She needed to find Itachi and leave the village. Kakashi was completely ruining her plans. Sakura soon spotted the boy running towards the house where this had all began. In a simple swoosh, Sakura leapt in front of Itachi and picked him up.

"Please! Let me go! I just want to be with my family!" Itachi cried struggling against Sakura's grip.

Sakura avoided Itachi's eye, for fear of seeing the Sharingan that had appeared earlier. She held him tightly as she bounded away from the compound towards the woods. Itachi struggled in her arms, his hand reaching out towards his home. Tears falling to the wind.

Sakura was able to keep Itachi still as she ran. He didn't struggle often, he seemed almost defeated. Sakura had no idea where she was going. She kept running though. She needed to find Sasuke, and the best place to go would be the bridge where she saw him last. Night came, and Sakura decided that they would need to stop for the night. She picked a cave and decided that they would set up camp there.

"Can I trust you not to make a run for it?" Sakura said as she began lowering Itachi to the ground.

Itachi remained silent, his eyes somewhere else.

"Itachi, can I trust you?" Sakura said, meeting Itachi's eyes.

Itachi nodded.

"I don't think you've been out this far from your home before, you could get lost if you left. You must swear you will stay here… or else." The 'or else' seemed so out of character, but the look on Itachi's face confirmed that he understood.

Itachi sat on the ground shivering as Sakura set up a small fire. She looked at the prodigy of the Uchiha clan. And a prodigy he sure was. This child who couldn't be older than 4 had revealed his Sharingan to both her and Kakashi. Sakura wasn't an expert on the Sharingan, but she knew that a child as small as Itachi shouldn't have it quite yet.

After the fire was set, Sakura focused on keeping her chakra low, so as not to attract the attention of any scouters that may be looking for her. She hoped Kakashi would give up his search for Itachi, and just let her do what she had originally intended.

Sakura turned her attention to Itachi who had pressed himself into the furthest corner of the cave. Sakura was surprised at how much Itachi looked like Sasuke. Even for a child, it was evident that Itachi would grow up to be a very handsome man. Sakura knew that though, she had seen Itachi as an adult, and though she would deny it, she had to remark at how beautiful he was. As a child, Itachi's hair was short, falling just past his chin. He had inky black bangs that framed his frail, snowy face. His eyes were onyx framed by long, thick lashes. The lines that ran down his slender face as an adult were small now. The boy was so small, and thin. Sakura mused at how easily it was to pick him up, when he wasn't struggling to break away.

Itachi felt the woman's eyes on him. He tried to curl into himself, just so those eyes would leave him be. For the moment, Itachi had stopped crying. He was tired. He was confused. He looked at the woman whom stared back at him with a faint smile on her pale face. Itachi shivered.

Sakura felt like she couldn't trust Itachi. When the boy finally fell asleep, Sakura stayed up watching him. She was afraid the moment her lids closed, the boy would be gone. Sakura used this time though to figure out how to track down Sasuke. She planned to go to the bridge where she last saw him, but that could very well lead to a dead end. Sakura thought long into the wee hours of the morning, before regretfully falling into a brief sleep.

Itachi knew the instant Sakura slipped into sleep. He slowly lifted himself to his feet, staring at his captor. Within an instant he was sprinting from the cave. Once in the light of day, Itachi took off towards the village. Sakura had been incorrect in stating that he had never been so far from home or that he would get lost, Itachi vaguely knew his way home. He ran so fast and so hard that when he paused briefly it was no surprise to him how exhausted he felt. Itachi leaned against a tree. His stomach growled.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura subconsciously knew she had fallen asleep. She mentally cursed herself. But, the cozy comfort of sleep soothed her. She stirred slightly as her mind screamed at her to get up. She, reluctantly, clung to unconsciousness. Moments passed as her mind fought with her body. Finally, Sakura opened her tired emerald eyes. She had slumped against a wall in the cave when she had drifted to sleep. She took in the cave around her and almost wasn't surprised to see that Itachi was not there.

"Shit."

Sakura pulled herself up, realizing for the first time how exhausted she was from everything. She pulled on her pale pink hair and shut her eyes. How could she have been so dumb? Did she honestly believe that Itachi wouldn't try to run off? Sakura clasped her hand, weakly together. She would try to track Itachi. Sakura in that moment envied both Kiba and Shino for their exceptional sensory skills. Sakura could sense chakra, but she was no expert.

Itachi was only a small child, but Sakura had felt a sort of dormant power in the young Uchiha. Itachi was absolutely fascinating. He was so small, and so frail, but he had already demonstrated a power that eluded most children his age. Sakura didn't think even Sasuke held a candle to Itachi at that age. Itachi's chakra was cold. It had such a dark sense of power, that it gave Sakura shivers when Itachi had flashed that Sharingan at her. Sakura began searching for his chakra, but sighed in frustration after a few short moments. Itachi's chakra seemed to be coming from at least three different locations. Sakura looked to the sky, and bounded off towards one of the chakra signatures.

Itachi felt weak from being so hungry. He walked along softly, guard up. His eyes stung severely, and he couldn't stop rubbing them. _The Sharingan_. Itachi always felt strange with it activated, almost afraid of himself. After a while Itachi noticed a couple of apple trees that lined his path. With a childlike sense of glee Itachi approached a tree and gracefully jumped into one of the lower braches. He positioned himself on the edge of the branch and reached out grabbing a ruby red apple with his petit hands. Once safely in his grip, Itachi gave the apple a tug and pulled it up to his pale lips.

_Crunch_

Itachi couldn't help the smile that spread over his face as he took his first bite. Nothing had tasted so good to him before. He carefully licked the juice that leaked from the bite. This is when, in the very back of Itachi's mind, he let his guard fall. His bloody red eyes faded to midnight black and the pain disappeared completely.

And in that moment of relaxation, Itachi was snatched from the branch.

It happened so fast that Itachi was almost completely unaware of what hit him. He watched in agony as his apple fell before him. The arms that help him so protectively were wrapped around his thin frame. Itachi cried out to be let go when a familiar voice told him to take it easy.

Itachi twisted his head to look at the person who held him. It was that masked man.

"Leave me alone!" Itachi cried

Kakashi looked hurt as Itachi struggled to escape him.

"Don't you remember me?" Kakashi asked carefully.

Itachi looked up at Kakashi.

"Obito was… is on my team?" Kakashi said smiling through his mask.

"Kakashi?" Itachi said, timidly.

Kakashi nodded.

Itachi let his mouth fall open. Kakashi seemed so much… older than when he had first met him. To Itachi, it had only been a few weeks ago. Itachi blushed in Kakashi's arms.

"I need to take you to the village." Kakashi said.

"Why are you so old?"

Kakashi paused at this. He didn't want to frighten the child by explaining that he was taking the child back to a village that thought of him as a traitor and a murder. Kakashi didn't want the boy overwhelmed. Kakashi avoided the question and began running towards the village with Itachi snugly in his arms. Kakashi made a mental note to take care of Sakura later. He wasn't sure where she was, but he was clearly unhappy with her. Kakashi also sighed in relief inwardly for only he and Sakura knew of Itachi. Kakashi feeling even more protective of Itachi pulled the boy closer.

Kakashi noted that they were less than 25 miles from the village. He hadn't stopped running since he found Itachi. He needed to get Itachi away from Sakura. Though her plan would possibly draw Sasuke out, it put the boy in major risk.

_Snap_

A branch to Kakashi's right broke and Kakashi turned his head to see what had caused the branch to give. In that instant, Sakura flew from Kakashi's left, landing a punch directly to the side of Kakashi's face. Kakashi's body went spiraling into a tree, his grip loosened on Itachi who fell softly into Sakura's arms.

Sakura immediately turned away from Kakashi. She threw a few smoke bombs to cover her as she took off into the words again.

Itachi began to cry. Sakura felt an odd sense of satisfaction by punching Kakashi. She was not going to allow Kakashi to ruin her plan to get Sasuke back. Itachi's crying grew louder, threatening to reveal the direction Sakura was heading. Sakura held her hand over Itachi's mouth, silencing his cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi rubbed his jaw the moment he came to. He hesitated as he looked at the tree he had crashed into. He was in utter disbelief over Sakura. She was acting completely irrational. This wasn't like her. Kakashi used his arm to rest his body against a tree as he decided what to do next. He originally didn't plan on letting anyone from the village know the situation. But, Sakura was in such a desperate state that she would endanger Itachi without even realizing. Kakashi looked towards the village, if he told Tsunade about Itachi; she would want Itachi in her custody. That could be just as dangerous. Itachi wasn't exactly popular amongst the village. Kakashi looked towards where Sakura had taken off. He needed someone else to help him that was clear.

Itachi remained still in Sakura's arms. His crying had subsided for the moment, but Sakura refused to remover her hand from over his mouth. He tried to keep his eyes alert to his surroundings, so he could find his way home, but Sakura's movements had become erratic. She was switching directions so frequently that Itachi soon gave up on trying to keep an eye on where they were headed. He then switched his attention to the women whom held him so tightly. She looked tired. Bags hung under her pale green eyes. Her pink hair was ruffled and had lost all sheen. Her pale skin was flushed and she was trembling ever so slightly. Itachi realized he had no idea what this woman's name was. She appeared completely insane though. Her eyes flashed with such insanity that Itachi shuddered.

Sakura's heart was pounding, she couldn't allow anyone to find her. Her footsteps were graceful, falling on tree branches and the earth. She traveled in one direction then switched. She couldn't have Kakashi following her. Sakura shut her eyes briefly. She was so tired. But, she could see Sasuke's smiling face when he was reunited with his beloved brother. He would be so thankful that he would return to the village and finally be with her. Sakura was sure of it.

"Name?"

That timid voice brought Sakura back into the real world. She looked down at Itachi who had slid his face away from her hand and was staring at her with deep, black eyes.

"Sakura." Sakura choked out, surprised at how raspy her voice had become.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha. I live at the Uchiha compound with my mom and dad…"

Sakura kept her eyes ahead as Itachi spoke.

"I really want to see them again… I'm the next leader of the clan. I want to make everyone proud. Can I please go home?"

Sakura felt her chest swell in pity. She told herself to keep looking forward. She didn't have to explain anything to the child. She just needed to find Sasuke.

"I really want to go home."

Sakura would forever regret her next move. She stopped abruptly on one of the top braches of a tree and looked down at the child in her eyes. He was absolutely pathetic. He stared back at her with glossy, sad eyes. His inky hair was wild due to the day's events. He had some dirt smeared across his blushing cheeks. His pale, thin fingers were knitted together, shaking. The expression on his face made Sakura second guess everything she was doing.

"I can't take you home." Sakura said after several moments.

Itachi's expression fell even more.

"I need you."

Kakashi was running so hard that by the time he got to his destination, he was completely out of breath. The door that stood before him was so unimposing. So welcoming, just like the man who lay behind that door. Kakashi caught his breath and knocked. He was thinking exactly what he was going to say, then thinking about turning around and leaving, when the door opened.

"Naruto." Kakashi breathed as Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

"Kakashi-sensei, where have you been?" Naruto said with a slight tone of anger.

Oh, Kakashi knew why. To keep the matter under wraps, Kakashi had told Tsunade that he and Sakura were off doing special training. Naruto must have caught wind of it.

"Naruto, I need your help."

"Why don' t you ask Sakura-chan to help? You're already training her without me."

Kakashi couldn't help but smile and Naruto's immaturity.

"Naruto… This deals with Sakura."

Naruto stiffened.

"Is she okay?"

"I'm not sure…"

Naruto looked deeply distressed as Kakashi fought to find the words he needed.

"It appears that Sakura has decided to take bringing Sasuke back into her own hands."

Naruto said nothing, but gave Kakashi a look that said to continue.

"Somehow, Sakura found out that Sasuke is out for revenge against the village because the village made the order that wiped out the Uchiha clan. Sasuke wants his brother back…"

Naruto paled a bit. He had been the one that told Sakura about the truth.

"She has somehow… resurrected Itachi."

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, only this Itachi is a mere child."

Naruto stared blankly at Kakashi.

"She has taken off with this child to bait Sasuke back to the village. I haven't mentioned anything to Lady Tsunade because I was hoping to keep the whole situation quiet until I can figure the best course of action for the child, and Sakura."

"Is Sakura-chan in trouble?"

Kakashi rubbed his bruised chin.

"At the moment, retrieving Itachi is the most important thing."

Naruto looked down at his shoes.

"Sakura-chan has brought back Itachi, only this Itachi is a child. She is trying to lure Sasuke back to the village. Why is protecting Itachi the most important thing?"

Kakashi couldn't help the look of annoyance that spread across his face.

"Itachi is only a child. At the rate Sakura is going, Itachi will be right in the middle of a war that is going to break out. Itachi has seen war before. He doesn't need to be involved again. As a ninja from the Hidden Leaf, it is my duty to protect those who need me. Itachi is a member of this village and he is technically a kidnapped child who will be handed over to a group of murders and villains. This Itachi is only a child, but this jutsu is new to me. Itachi could know secrets about the village deep in his subconscious. He was a part of the ANBU for a year, he knows enough to deeply endanger the village. We know nothing of Sakura's jutsu. We need to take every precaution necessary for protecting the village, and in this case it is retrieving Itachi."

Naruto nodded slightly, feeling silly for asking such a question.

"Alright, Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura finally found a place to stop for a while. Though she would have liked to keep moving, she knew she had to rest a while before they continued. It had begun to rain and ever since the first thunder crackled across the sky, Itachi had not let go of her. He trembled in her arms as she entered the cave. Sakura mused at how the great Itachi Uchiha was afraid of thunder. Sakura was pleased of the thunder, it would assure that Itachi wouldn't go running off again. She set the boy down on his shaky legs, only to have him wrap his arms around her thin leg. Sakura chose not to make a fire and decided to sleep a little. She wanted to lull the child to sleep before she dozed though.

"Itachi, it's okay." Sakura soothed as she took a seat at the back of the cave. Itachi stood awkwardly by her, his hand gripping her skirt and his head turned towards the mouth of the cave.

"I don't like thunder." Itachi said with a look of shame as he took his seat next to Sakura, snuggling close to her side.

"The great Itachi Uchiha, afraid of thunder?" Sakura said with a smile.

Itachi had his eyes squeezed shut, and curled closer to Sakura.

"Now, Itachi, we need to get some rest. I need to trust you to stay in this cave until I leave with you. You understand?"

"Yes, I've been in this situation before." Itachi said with his face buried in Sakura's shirt.

"You have?"

"I got kidnapped by enemy ninja not too long ago, during the war." Itachi said.

That's right. Sakura remembered hearing about a war where the enemy had sneaked into the Uchiha compound and abducted the young heir.

"Is that why you have a Sharingan at such a young age?"

Itachi opened his eyes slowly.

" I don't remember much. I just remember that if I did what I was told, I was safe. At one point my eyes started to sting, really bad. I guess that's when it got activated."

Sakura bit her lip. This child had been through so much at such a young age. Sakura placed her hand softly on Itachi's head. Itachi didn't flinch away, in fact he leaned into the touch.

"Why do you need me?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"We are bringing Sasuke home." Sakura said softly.

"Sasuke?" Itachi yawned.

Sakura mentally slapped herself. Of course this Itachi didn't know who Sasuke was.

"He is… someone important…" Sakura mumbled.

Sakura was met with silence. Itachi's eyes were half shut, he was drifting in and out of sleep. Sakura smiled and pet his hair, within moments Itachi was asleep. Sakura waited a good half hour until she laid down, keeping Itachi securely in her arms. The boy rested his head on her chest, and Sakura inhaled the sweet scent of vanilla that was Itachi's hair. She smiled as her eyes shut, and wondered distantly if Sasuke smelt like that.

Kakashi and Naruto began tracking Sakura as soon as they had gathered supplies. Kakashi told yet another lie to Tsunade, explaining that he was taking both of his students out to train. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, but agreed. The left as soon as the sun set, but with the sudden storm that rolled in, their chances of tracking Sakura dropped considerably. Naruto cursed loudly as they bounded through the trees.

"I should never have said anything." He said with a huff.

Kakashi silently agreed, but turned towards his student and smiled.

"Sakura is a little upset. We will find her. We will bring her, and Itachi back safely. Then we will find Sasuke and bring him back."

Naruto nodded.

The sun stayed wrapped in clouds the next day. Sakura didn't want to leave. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes. Itachi was still sleeping soundly and Sakura exhaled softly. She knew she would have to move. She couldn't afford to stay any place too long. She roused Itachi, and then left. Since the previous night, Itachi didn't seem to fear Sakura anymore. He stayed still and quiet in her arms as they ran. Sakura was beyond relieved, it would make tracking Sasuke so much easier.

After a few hours, Sakura and Itachi came upon a small town. It was a long shot, but Sakura decided to ask around for any news about Sasuke. She went shop by shop asking. She even stopped a few people on the street. All of them gave her no information. Sakura was about to give up when she spotted a man with a sword that rivaled Zabuza's. He was sucking on a bottle of water as he walked the streets. Sakura felt a strong attraction to him and advanced on the man.

Suigetsu walked slowly with a basket in his arms. He was sent to pick up some supplies, but he hated doing tedious things like this. If Karin hadn't been so stupid to get caught, she would have been the one doing it. Suigestu sighed. It couldn't 't be helped. Suigestu was so wrapped up in his total dislike for what he was doing that he was suddenly taken aback when he noticed a pink haired women looking at him with such intensity. Suigestu paused at the shop he was at to look back at her.

"Can I help you?" He asked with a smirk.

Sakura paled slightly.

"Do you know Sasuke Uchiha?"

Suigestu suddenly became very alert, he pulled out his sword and pointed it at the women before him. The shop owner and a few passerby's shrieked and took off.

Sakura lifted her free arm to show she wasn't armed. She gestured to the trembling boy in her other arm.

"I'm not here to fight."

Suigestu looked nervously at the child, then back at the woman.

"Why do you want to know about Sasuke?"

"So, you do know him?"

Suigestu mentally cursed.

"I know him! Doesn't mean I am going to say a word about him."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I don't want information. I have… I have someone he may want to see."

Suigestu laughed.

"I doubt it. Judging by your headband, you are a Hidden Leaf ninja, and believe me Sasuke does NOT want to see you."

Sakura took slight offense to this. She bit her lip and took a bolder stance.

"This child is who he would like to see."

Suigestu looked at the kid. The kid was small, pale but with cheeks a soft shade of pink. His eyes were round and glossy, but they were such a deep black that Suigestu got caught staring into them. Damn, if Suigestu wasn't positive that Sasuke was only Uchiha left, he would have thought that this kid was an Uchiha. The resemblance was uncanny.

"Who is he?"

"Itachi Uchiha."

Suigestu paled dramatically. He stared, dumbfounded at the child and the woman. It took a moment for his brain to function, but when it did, he let out a loud laugh.

"Itachi Uchiha is dead. Sasuke killed him…"

"Well, here he is right here."

Suigestu felt uncomfortable. This woman was clearly nuts. Sasuke had confirmed that he had killed his own brother, but now wanted to avenge him? Suigestu didn't know what was up with that, though he didn't argue. Suigestu should just leave, forget this crazy woman and the child that looked so similar to Sasuke. But, then again… What if she was right? But, Itachi was older. This… this was a child. Suigestu lowered his sword.

"Do you have proof."

Sakura shifted awkwardly. No, she had no proof. But she had brought Itachi back to life. She knew. And she knew that Sasuke would know too.

"Bring Sasuke to me and he can confirm that this is Itachi."

Suigestu shook his head.

"Not going to happen."

Sakura glared angrily at the man before her.

"I know Sasuke wants to see Itachi again."

Suigestu knew this too. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. He supposed he could mention this encounter to Sasuke, see what Sasuke wanted to do. This woman couldn't be trusted though. Suigestu sighed.

"Alright! I will mention this to Sasuke. I'll see what he wants."

Sakura smiled slightly.

"Tell him to meet me just outside this village, tomorrow at noon. Tell him that it is indeed Itachi…"

Suigestu put his sword back before turning towards the shop he stood in front of. He swiped a couple of tomatoes before taking off. Sakura briefly thought about chasing after him, but then decided against it. Sakura smiled with relief when the man had disappeared from view. Sasuke was so close.


	7. Chapter 7

Suigetsu took off in the wrong direction, intentionally leading the pink-haired women astray if she chose to follow him. After a while Suigestu was positive that the woman had not followed him, and he sped off towards the Akatsuki hideout. It took nearly an hour, but once he reached the hideout he paused. Nervousness flooded his body as he stood before the entrance of the hideout. He wasn't really sure how Sasuke would react. He was on edge lately, ever since he had encountered this Tobi guy.

The hideout was hidden amongst trees, located deep inside a snowy mountain. Inside was surprisingly warm considering the location. It was dark and dingy though, with halls that seemed to go on for miles. Suigetsu walked silently down one of the halls. He kept his expression impassive and his eyes straight. As he walked Tobi appeared in one of the doorways. Suigetsu felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He continued to walk, as he passed neither of them said a word. Tobi watched with a careful eye as Suigetsu passed. He let out a soft chuckle before returning to the room from which he came. Suigetsu turned to look over his shoulder and shivered.

After several moments, Suigetsu arrived at the room that Sasuke had claimed. The door was shut and a dirty sign that read 'Uchiha Itachi'. This must have been his brother's room at some point. Suigetsu took a deep breath and knocked softly on the door.

"What?" came the muffled reply deep within the room.

Suigetsu shifted awkwardly.

"Sasuke, it's me. I have some news."

Suigestu was met with silence and then he heard movement. The door opened and Sasuke stood before him with eyes swirling with confusion.

"What news?" He asked flatly.

"In town, I met a strange woman. She seemed to know you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. An image of Sakura flooded his mind. He glared at Suigestu.

"I don't care about her, or anyone from that wretched village." Sasuke spat with venom.

Suigetsu flinched.

"I know, but she claimed that she DID have someone whom you may want to see."

Sasuke ran his calloused hand through his short black hair. His face was flushed and he had beads of sweat running down his face. Since Sasuke had learned the truth about his brother, he couldn't seem to get a hold of reality. He rubbed his bloody eyes for the millionth time, and looked at Suigestu.

"Who the hell would I want to see?"

Suigetsu swallowed and barely choked out the name,

"Itachi Uchiha."

Sakura decided to rent a room in the small village. The room was painted an innocent yellow custard color. Pictures of flowers hung on the walls and the bedspread was an off white color. The room had a welcoming feel, but made Sakura feel ill. She put Itachi on the bed before turning to the window and drawing the curtains close.

Itachi sat quietly, still obviously shaken up by the events that transpired earlier. Sakura could sense his uneasiness, but wanted to ignore it. She desperately needed this to work. She took a shallow breath before turning and smiling at Itachi.

"Hey, it's going to be okay."

"Who was that man?"

Sakura lowered her eyes, her hands going up to try and flatten her wild hair.

"He knows Sasuke."

Itachi kicked his legs softly against the bed.

"Who is Sasuke?"

"I told you he is an important person."

"Is he mean?"

Sakura's mind flashed to the moment he tried to slit her throat with her own kunai. She shuddered. But, that had only been confusion. He didn't know that she was prepared to do anything for him.

"No."

"Is he scary like the man earlier?"

Sakura shook her head. Itachi accepted the answer. He was still frightened by everything, but he felt so helpless that he just didn't fight it.

Sakura sat on the bed next to Itachi and rubbed his head.

"Everything is going to be okay."

Sasuke couldn't process what Suigestu said. Instead he punched the man. Suigestu went stumbling back into the wall behind him.

"What the hell are you suggesting?!" Sasuke roared.

Suigestu covered his cheek with one hand, using the other to get to his feet.

"She claimed that if you saw him with your own eyes, you would believe her."

Sasuke bent over, placing his trembling hands on his knees. He was panting and couldn't seem to catch his breath.

"…where?" Sasuke spit out.

Suigetsu rubbed his cheek before he answered.

"She said to meet her outside the village about an hour from here tomorrow at noon."

Sasuke slammed the door returning into his beloved brother's room. Tears were spilling out of his onyx eyes onto his flushed cheeks. He couldn't stop the sobs that shook his entire body. He fell onto his brother's bed, stuffing his face into the pillows. The faint scent of Itachi still lingered and it only made Sasuke's misery worse. He screamed loudly into his pillow, trashing around the while.

The next morning, Sasuke woke to a wet pillow. He rolled onto his back, feeling the tears slide down his face. He couldn't stop crying. He rubbed his eyes and thought about the information he had received last night. Sakura couldn't possibly have Itachi… But, what if she did? Sasuke felt rage build within him. It could also be a trap… Sasuke pushed that out of his mind, what he was concerned with was Itachi.

Sasuke approached the common area, where Jugo and Suigetsu sat, simply enjoying each other's company. Tobi stood in the corner, observing the young Uchiha as he entered.

"Let's head out." Sasuke hissed.

Tobi advanced towards Sasuke.

"Where are you off to?" The masked man said with a grin.

Sasuke ignored him and turned towards the other two. Jugo silently acknowledged Sasuke and Suigetsu followed suit. The masked man smirked. Sasuke hated him. He owned the man, or so he thought. He knew that the man preferred to be called Tobi, but that he was actually Madara Uchiha. As Sasuke walked passed Tobi, their eyes met. Madara's eyes twinkled with glee, Sasuke's remained dull and lifeless.

Once outside, Sasuke turned to the other two.

"We are heading toward the village. It's about an hour from here."

Suigetsu nodded, slightly surprised that Sasuke wanted to go to the pink haired woman. They all nodded before bounding towards the village.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay! Here we go!

* * *

When Sakura woke in the morning, she noted that Itachi was beside her. She watched the child for a moment. He had curled close to her side and was breathing so calmly. Sakura played with his hair, distantly thinking that this was the most relax she had seen him.

Today was the day.

Sakura slipped away from Itachi and turned her attention to her battered state. She looked at herself for the first time in days. She was a complete and total mess. Her pink hair stuck out in several different directions. Her skin was a sickly gray color, probably due to the fact that neither she nor Itachi had eaten in a few days. She had sheen of sweat on her forehead and her emerald eyes were wide and dilated. The only improvement would be the fact that the dark bags under her eyes had vanished due to the full nights rest. Sakura was a woman who took pride in her looks. She couldn't let Sasuke see her in such a state. She sighed and grabbed a towel, intent on bathing.

After a long bath, Sakura returned to the room. Itachi was still fast asleep on the bed. Sakura noted how incredibly skinny the boy looked. She mentally slapped herself. She should have had Itachi eat. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. He skin had returned to its pale and lively color. She brushed her hair, and couldn't help but notice her eyes were still manic.

Itachi's stomach cramped in hunger pains. He woke gently and looked at Sakura, who was busy brushing her wet hair.

"I'm hungry." Itachi said his throat dry.

Sakura slightly jumped at Itachi's voice.

"I'll bring you something to eat." Sakura said kindly.

She quickly dressed and left the room. IN the hotel lobby, Sakura purchased two breakfast bento boxes. Each box contained a hardboiled egg, two rice balls, some chicken and a few strawberries. Upon returning to the room, Itachi's eyes lit up. She placed the bento in Itachi's lap and the two both began to eat. Sakura marveled at how Itachi completely devoured the food. He shoved as much food in his mouth with each bite he took. When they finished, Sakura noticed that Itachi was covered in mud and there were twigs matted in his short hair. She couldn't present Itachi to Sasuke with him in such a condition. Sakura made no sound as she grabbed a towel and picked the child up.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

Sakura took Itachi to the bath house and set him down. She then stripped the child of his clothes, leaving Itachi blushing. Sakura ignored Itachi's obvious uneasiness and then placed the boy in the bath. Itachi immediately began to wash himself. He let a slight smile form on his lips, he must have been happy to clean himself up. When he was done, Sakura presented a small kimono to him. Itachi at first insisted on his old clothes, but they had holes and stains littered everywhere. Sakura pushed the kimono on the child, until he finally agreed to wear it.

It was almost 11 when Itachi was dressed and Sakura had combed out his hair. She carried the child, resting him on her hip as she wandered the small village. Her heart was pounding in anticipation. This had to work, it simply had to.

Sasuke and the others neared the village, when Sasuke stopped abruptly. He wiped his forehead that held beads of sweat. Itachi may lie before him. Or a trap.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Suigetsu said taking a long gulp of water.

Sasuke felt his jaw clench. No, he wasn't sure. He couldn't seem to think straight. He ran a shaky hand through his choppy hair.

"We need to stay alert. Jugo, I want you to stay here while Suigetsu and I head into the village. I will let you know when I need you, if this happens to be a trap."

Jugo nodded quietly. Suigetsu eye both men. He felt uneasy about this.

"Suigetsu, you will accompany me to the village, but I will meet up with Sakura, alone."

"As you wish." Suigetsu smirked.

Sasuke nodded to Jugo and him and Suigetsu headed into the village. They walked the streets silently, Suigetsu keeping his eyes peeled for the pink haired woman. Sasuke seemed edgy. He jumped at anything that made a sudden movement. So unlike him.

Sakura headed towards the rendezvous spot early. She wanted to be sure she didn't miss Sasuke. She held Itachi protectively. Once at the rendezvous, Sakura let her guard down. She rested against a tree, her eyes watching for Sasuke.

She sensed him before she saw him. All the feelings that she held for the man came flooding back to her with such intensity that it threatened to bring her to her knees. She held her breath as Sasuke came into view.

Sasuke felt Sakura's chakra become happy. He was sickened by it. She stubbornly believed that he would return to the village. Her and Naruto. Idiots. Sasuke eyed the scene before him with uneasiness. Sakura stood alone, a smile forming on her face. Itachi was nowhere to be seen, but she held what appeared to be a child in her arms. The child was turned away from him. Sasuke let out annoyed sigh.

"Sakura…"

Naruto stared into the cave that Sakura and Itachi must have stayed in at some point. Her chakra signature was weak in the cave, but indicated that she had been here. Naruto cursed.

"Where would she have gone?" He asked tossing a rock into the cave.

Kakashi surveyed the landscape. He wasn't a brilliant tracker, and though it had taken him and Naruto a while to track her to this spot, Sakura had gotten sloppier the further she went. She must have been tired.

"We will find her."

"When? "

Kakashi looked back at Naruto and shrugged.

"We need to pay attention to everything around us. Sakura has gotten sloppy, and clues to where she is going are going to be more prominent."

Kakashi's eyes fell to the trees. He scanned them, and smiled. He jumped into the branches and plucked the fabric that was entangled in the branches. Kakashi smiled running his fingers over the fabric. The fabric was dark blue, matching the shirt that Itachi had been wearing. Kakashi turned in the direction of the small village.

"This way, Naruto!"


	9. Chapter 9

Okay people, I warned you all on the first chapter that this was going to be a long story. That it was going to take time. If I'm not moving along as quickly as you would like, then I'm sorry. But, this is what it is. -_-

* * *

"Sakura…"

When Sakura heard her name escape Sasuke's lips she shuddered. He was so handsome. Her eyes filled with tears and she opened her mouth to say something, anything. But her throat had closed and left her speechless. Her grip on Itachi tightened and the tears spilled from her eyes.

Itachi looked on in silent horror as Sakura completely broke down. The man that had showed up had chakra that screamed in anger. Itachi refused to turn to this man, this Sasuke. He clung to Sakura, desperately trying to soothe her. But, to no avail.

Sasuke's jaw clenched as he watched Sakura cry. That was the only thing she could do, ever. She could cry. Her tears meant nothing to him, they never did. He repeated her name and was met with a sob. Anger flooded his veins as he looked around, this must have been a trap.

"Where is Itachi?" Sasuke roared pulling his sword out.

Itachi gulped and squeezed his eyes shut. This man knew him? His heart flooded with fear.

Sakura finally gained control of her sobs and looked at the man she loved.

"Sasuke-kun…" She cried. "I… I would do anything for you…" Her body was shaking as she looked at Sasuke.

"Where is he?!" Sasuke snapped pointing his sword at Sakura and the child.

Sakura smiled sadly, looking down to Itachi. He met her eyes with fear. He had gone completely pale, white as a ghost. She slowly turned the child around to face the angry man.

"Here…"

Sasuke felt his blood boil as Sakura offered up the child. Was she so dense that she thought she could pass this child off as his OLDER brother? Sasuke decided within an instant that he would finally kill Sakura, here and now. His murderous gaze drifted from Sakura to the boy in her arms.

Sasuke froze.

The boy in Sakura's arms was small. Very young, at least four years old. He had inky black hair that framed a pale face. That Uchiha black hair. Sasuke had never seen his brother at this age, for he was only a baby when his brother was around this age. But, Sasuke had seen pictures of Itachi as a small child. But, that meant nothing. Sasuke just KNEW it was his brother. This was a child, but his very being screamed Itachi. Sasuke felt his eyes sting with tears. How could this be? He had killed his brother. The thing he regretted so much. How could Sakura be holding him in front of him? How could Itachi only be a small child?

Sasuke let his sword drop as he advanced on both Sakura and Itachi. His eyes were drowning in tears when he neared the two. Sakura smiled happily as Sasuke reached them. Itachi stared at the man before him, more fear filling his body when he noticed that this man possessed the Sharingan. But, Itachi had never seen this man before.

"How..?" Sasuke sobbed reaching out to touch his brother's face. Itachi turned away clinging to Sakura's neck, trying to pull himself away from this man.

"I will do anything for you."

Sasuke looked at Sakura. Their eyes locked, and Sasuke couldn't help but sob. He was so confused.

"Sasuke-kun, I brought Itachi back to life, for you. Please come home."

Sasuke's mind swarmed on what she just said.

_Please come home_.

Sasuke felt his eyes narrow as he looked at Sakura.

"You don't need to be out here, come home. Be with me, in the village."

The village? It was like being stabbed with a knife. The pain the village had because Sasuke his whole life came back to life. His rage began to consume him as he glared at Sakura. He looked at his brother, who was silent and looking on in terror. Again, Itachi was being used. Itachi even seemed afraid of him. No. NO. The village would not take his brother from him again, nor would Itachi be used for the village's selfish reasons.

Sakura suddenly noticed Sasuke's change in demeanor. He suddenly seemed mad. But, why? Sakura opened her mouth to question it, when Sasuke swung his first at her head. Sakura barely reacted in time. She let Itachi fall as she fell back to dodge the attack. Both she and Itachi hit the ground. Itachi quickly got to his feet, trying to stay close to Sakura who was sitting on her knees trying to process what had happened. Suddenly Sakura sensed Sasuke behind her. Again, she barely dogged Sasuke's sword as it sung right behind her. She leapt into the air; her eyes fell on Itachi who watched in horror on the ground.

Sasuke wanted to end Sakura's life here and now. But, he noticed his brother running away from the scene. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat at the thought of losing him again. Sasuke quickly ran after the child.

Itachi didn't have a clue as to what was going on. All he knew was this 'Sasuke' was insane. He had to get away. Itachi ran as fast as he could into the nearby trees. He heard Sakura call out his name in the distance. He didn't stop though. He prayed that Sakura would find him and then take him away from here. Itachi was running so hard and his heart was pounding in his ears.

Sasuke followed his brother from the trees, slightly confused as to why Itachi was so afraid of him. Well, he had killed him once already… Sasuke dropped down from the trees, right in front of Itachi. Itachi let out a yelp of surprise as Sasuke picked him up.

"Itachi! Itachi, please! It's me, Sasuke!" Sasuke said trying to calm the thrashing child in his arms.

Itachi began crying and screaming that he didn't know who Sasuke was. Sasuke stared in disbelief at the child. How could he not know him? Had Sakura's jutsu stolen his memory? Sasuke felt pity fall over him for Itachi.

"I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." Sasuke said, pressing the squirming child into his chest.

Sakura landed on a branch about three trees behind Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, please! Come home!"

Sasuke looked back at Sakura with such hate, that it cut Sakura to the core. In one arm, Sasuke held Itachi and in the other, sparks from Chidori formed. Sakura gulped. Sasuke directed his lightning to a branch above Sakura's head. It came crashing down, sending Sakura spiraling to the Earth. Itachi screamed for Sakura to help him, but she quickly faded to unconsciousness as she hit the ground.

Sasuke grabbed hold of his brother and took off, leaving Sakura in his wake.


	10. Chapter 10

YAY! This isn't as long as I would have liked, but I am a little busy & just wanted to update.

* * *

Sasuke was running so quickly, completely disregarding the fact that he had left both Suigetsu and Jugo. He had what he wanted, and that was all he cared about. The child was crying, thrashing around in his arms. Sasuke couldn't understand why his brother had grown so afraid of him. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he had killed him once before. Once he had made it a safe distance from the small village, Sasuke stopped. Itachi kicked and screamed to be let go.

"Itachi! It's me Sasuke. Your little brother." Sasuke said as calmly as he could.

The child stared at Sasuke in horror. Little brother? LITTLE? Sasuke loomed over Itachi. How could this man be his LITTLE brother? Itachi curled away from Sasuke sobbing into his pale hands.

"Don't you remember your brother?" Sasuke pressed trying to get Itachi to look at him.

"I don't have a brother!" Itachi shrieked.

Suddenly it became clear to Sasuke what was going on. This was Itachi. 4 year old Itachi. Not Itachi in a child's body, but Itachi as a child. Meaning, he had no knowledge of any of the evils the village had him commit. He didn't know Sasuke because Sasuke hadn't been born yet. Sasuke paled. His brother was so helpless and the village was STILL using him. Sasuke grew more upset at that thought.

Itachi couldn't control his sobs. He struggled in Sasuke's arms as Sasuke became lost in thought.

"Who are you? Why would you say that you are my brother?"

Sasuke looked sadly at the child. He wanted to explode and tell him everything. But, this child held such innocence in his eyes that Sasuke could not bring himself to say anything. He wanted that innocent light in Itachi's dark eyes to stay. He wanted to protect his brother, as Itachi had tried to protect him. Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled softly.

"I am your brother. We are Uchiha's. I will protect you."

Itachi suddenly felt at ease with that. The man before him still frightened him, but he felt soothed by him at the same time. Itachi stopped fidgeting as Sasuke hugged him. This surprised Itachi a little. But, the hug felt so familiar and so safe that Itachi couldn't help but hug the man back. Sasuke felt tears leak from his closed eyes as he held his brother.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Sasuke whispered.

Sakura's head was pounding when she came to. She sat up feeling every ache and pain in her body. For a moment the events that had unfolded were lost to her. She simply looked around at the destroyed tree, before the events came crashing back to her.

"Itachi! Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura got to her feet as fast as she could. She wobbled once she was upright, gripping a nearby tree to steady her. She rubbed her head. There was a large bump. She hissed as she rubbed the bump and looked to the sky. Sasuke was gone, and he had taken her only chance at getting him back. She sighed, feeling that familiar lump of sadness in her chest. She couldn't imagine going back without Sasuke. She slid down the tree, curling into her knees as she silently cried. How could she let Sasuke take Itachi so easily? She wrestled with thoughts and ideas on how she could bring Sasuke home, they all lead back to Itachi.

Itachi.

Itachi.

Itachi.

Itachi was key. Sakura rubbed her tired eyes. Itachi was the answer. Somehow she was going to get him back. Then, oh yes, then she would lure Sasuke home. But, Sasuke was long gone by now. Sakura pushed that thought from her mind, struggling to get to her feet. She would find him. She would get Itachi back. She was going to bring Sasuke home.

Suigetsu cursed as he approached Jugo. Sasuke had ditched them. It wasn't uncommon. Sasuke was losing it, slowly. But, it still pissed Suigetsu off.

"I have a feeling that Sasuke may need us." Jugo said quietly.

Suigetsu was tempted to say that Sasuke was an assshole, and could do this all on his own, but resisted. Though Sasuke was a brat and a moody jerk, he somehow appealed to Suigetsu. He liked Sasuke.

"I wonder how the meeting went." Suigetsu said as the two started back towards the base.

"I didn't see an attack, and Sasuke's chakra only spiked briefly. He most likely returned to base. He didn't use the distress symbol." Jugo said, keeping his eyes straight.

Suigetsu grumbled to himself, running his hand through his short white hair.

"He could have given us a heads up."

Sakura was surprised she could walk, her head was screaming in pain. She was nearing the village when she spotted the white haired man who knew Sasuke. Sakura felt her pulse quicken as she hid herself behind a tree. The two were both cloaked in Akatsuki cloaks and were talking amongst themselves. Sakura lowered her chakra, so they couldn't sense her. It appeared to work, since neither one of them looked in her direction. Sakura let the men get some distance before she started following them. She had little chakra and didn't want to alert the men, she rumbled in her pack looking for a health pill. Upon finding one, she ate it, immediately feeling the effects. Some of her chakra returned, and her headache dulled. She wasn't limping either. She smirked as her eyes fell on the men.


	11. Chapter 11

Itachi had calmed down dramatically and sat sill as Sasuke carried him. For the first time in weeks, Sasuke felt how truly worn out and exhausted he really was. He carried Itachi delicately, his vision blurring with sleepiness. But, he refused to stop. He had to take Itachi far away from everything bad. He was going to be the one that protected him this time.

* * *

Suigetsu and Jugo walked in silence for a while. Neither one saying anything at all. Sakura followed a distance away, making sure her chakra was undetectable. She thought it was strange that neither man was talking. She should have realized. Suigetsu glanced at Jugo, who wore an expression that confirmed that he knew that they were being followed. Suigetsu felt his fingers twitch, whoever was dumb enough to follow them was going to get the fight of their life.

Sakura felt a sudden flex in chakra and stopped dead in her tracks. They were on to her. She cursed and started to back off when Jugo's large fist slammed into the spot she had stopped at. Though Sakura wasn't hit directly, the force of the punch sent her flying back onto her back. She immediately got to her feet. Her chakra and strength hadn't completely returned to her, and in that moment Suigetsu flew through the air, sword drawn. He swung and Sakura dogged clumsily.

Suigetsu was surprised to see it was the pink-haired woman from the village. He thought for sure Sasuke would have killed him. Suigetsu and Jugo both exchanged looks. Could it be that this woman had killed Sasuke?

Sakura knew she was in no position to fight. She knew her best bet was to run, and that is what she did. She tossed a few kunai laced with a poison gas before running. Luckily for her, both Suigetsu and Jugo had become distracted by the idea that they had let Sasuke die.

Suigetsu wheezed as he inhaled the poison. It wasn't deadly, but sure put a damper on fighting. He turned away, fumbling with his water bottle. His eyes were watering as he tried to figure out a plan. This woman was following them. Where was Sasuke? Sasuke was most important. Suigetsu heard Jugo coughing as well.

"Forget the bitch! Let's go!"

Jugo remained silent but followed Suigetsu.

Sakura sensed the men growing further and further away. She paused to take a breather. Her heart was pounding. For a moment she thought she might be able to still follow the men, but within moments their chakra was completely gone. She sighed.

* * *

Sasuke didn't slow his place till the hideout came in sight. He relaxed a little and slowed down. Itachi looked around wildly.

"What is this place?"

"This is where we will be staying. For a while."

Itachi nodded, feeling Sasuke's grip tighten on him.

The entered the hideout and were immediately greeted by Madara. Madara raised a slender eyebrow at Sasuke when the two entered. He looked at the boy in his arms and felt a flutter in his chest.

"Well, well, well. Uchiha Itachi, I never thought I was going to see you again." The masked man said bending down to Itachi's level.

Itachi curled into Sasuke, completely terrified by this man.

Madara looked at Sasuke through his mask.

"Care to share?"

"Not really." Sasuke said, brushing past the older Uchiha.

Madara sighed and crossed his arms, watching the brothers leave. Sasuke headed down the dimly lit halls to his room, Itachi's room. Once in he shut and locked the door, finally setting Itachi on his feet. Itachi stayed still as Sasuke began to unload his weapons. Sasuke took a seat on the bed, patting the spot next to him. Itachi slowly took his seat and the brothers sat together in silence.

"Can I go home soon?" Itachi asked after a moment.

Sasuke felt the familiar pin prick of sadness in his chest. He looked down at Itachi, who was so young and innocent.

"No."

Itachi's eyes filled with tears. He tried to hold back the tears, but they fell anyway. Itachi let his head fall into his hands and he cried.

"I just want to go home."

Sasuke let Itachi sob for a while, before lying down and pulling the child onto his chest. Itachi continued to cry, but did not fight Sasuke. They stayed like that for a while. Sasuke rubbed Itachi's head while the boy cried. After a while, Itachi stopped. He had fallen asleep. Sasuke felt comforted by the feeling of Itachi breathing so evenly on top of him. He smiled to himself, and let sleep wash over his tired body.

* * *

Suigetsu had finally stopped coughing. He chugged his water, pulling back and wiping his mouth.

"What a bitch. Who the hell does she think she is?!" He asked punching the air.

Jugo walked silently, not even acknowledging Suigetsu. His face was full of concern.

"I'm sure Sasuke is okay. He is probably at the hideout." Suigetsu said, trying to convince the both of them.

Jugo nodded.

* * *

Naruto stood at the entrance to the small village. He scanned the crowd, looking for Sakura. Kakashi stood behind Naruto. Sakura's trail had definitely led them here.

"We have to find her. I have a bad feeling about this place." Naruto said, glancing around with unease.

Kakashi agreed. It shouldn't be hard to find her. They would just need to ask around. The two began walking; going from vender to vender asking if anyone had seen a pink-haired woman and a small child. They happened upon a shop where the owner said he had seen the girl and child.

"You did?" Kakashi said, shoving his hands into his pocket.

"Oh, yes. She had a child with her. Some white haired man with a sword was going to buy some of my lovely tomatoes when she asked him a question. I'm not sure what she said, but it clearly upset the man, he pulled out a sword!" The shop owner described.

Naruto felt panic come over.

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"Well, yes. They didn't fight. They actually just walked away from each other. She took off towards the motels over there." He said, pointing just past Naruto.

"Well, thank you for everything. That has been very helpful." Kakashi said turning away from the man.'

Naruto followed Kakashi, concern prominent on his face.

"Kakashi-sensei, we need to find Sakura. She is in danger."

"I know. We will find her."

* * *

Sakura felt rested after she had eaten the rest of the food she had stowed in her bag. She had intended to keep these snacks for Itachi when she, Sasuke and Itachi all went back to the village. That idea seemed so distant now. Sakura wiped his mouth and stared into the direction that the men had gone. There was a good chance that they were leading her astray. She would have to track Sasuke. But, that was hard. She had gotten lucky before. She closed her eyes, feeling the chakra all around her. She couldn't feel Sasuke's, but what was very apparent to her was Itachi's. The child must possess an incredible amount of chakra because she could sense it very strongly. And it only grew stronger the longer she sat there. Sakura wasted no time going after the chakra signature; it may disperse at any moment.


	12. Chapter 12

Yay! I have a plan of action! Enjoy!

* * *

Itachi woke suddenly. He had had a horrid dream where he was surrounded by bodies. They had all be put down like dogs. But, what disturbed the child the most was that they were all adorning the Uchiha symbol on their clothes. They were his family. The child pushed himself up, feeling strong arms holding him down. He suddenly noticed that he was on top of Sasuke. Itachi felt oddly safe upon seeing this man's face. He felt at ease and softly pushed Sasuke's hands away from his petit frame. Once free, he slipped off the bed. He glanced around the room, amazed at how familiar it felt. He knew he had not ever been here, but it felt familiar. He walked the room slowly, eyeing everything on the desks and on the walls. From the walls hung scrolls of ninjutsu and genjutsu. The desks were empty save for a picture. Itachi examined the picture carefully. It was of two boys. One was young, probably about eight, while the other was older. Itachi figured the younger boy must have been Sasuke, since their features were identical. Itachi's eyes kept falling on the older of the two. He looked… like him. Itachi stared long and hard at the picture until he heard Sasuke waking up behind him. He placed the picture on the desk and returned to Sasuke's side.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes, aware that he was being watched. He lazily turned to look at his brother.

"I'm hungry." Itachi said bluntly.

Sasuke smirked.

"Oh, are you?"

Itachi nodded. He was still on edge about everything. He wanted desperately to go home, even though he had grown to like Sakura, but he was unsure about Sasuke. This man made him feel secure, but Itachi missed his mom and dad. He figured that if he acted kindly and graciously towards Sasuke, he might just take him home.

Sasuke laughed to himself, rising to his feet. He felt refreshed and dare he say, happy. He scooped his brother into his arms, carrying him effortlessly to the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen Sasuke noted that Madara was sitting at the table. The masked man smirked.

"Good morning, boys." He almost mocked.

Itachi cringed. Something about this man seemed familiar, but there was such evil flowing from him that it made Itachi uncomfortable. Sasuke ignored Madara and placed Itachi on the chair opposite of Madara. Madara stared at the child, and Itachi fidgeted under his gaze. Sasuke quickly prepared Itachi breakfast, keeping a careful eye on Madara.

"What are you planning on doing with him?" Madara finally asked.

Sasuke placed a plate of food in front of the child, watching as Itachi basically inhaled it.

"Nothing. I plan to keep him safe. I'm not going to let him be used by the village again." Sasuke rubbed Itachi's head, but Itachi paid no mind for he was too engrossed in his food.

Madara nodded. Itachi was fueling Sasuke's rage towards the village, which pleased him. But, Itachi could prove to be even more useful in their fight against the village. They could reveal the truth to the village, using Itachi as an example of how they stole this child's innocence in a weak excuse to make peace. Madara rubbed his palms together. This jutsu was new to him, but he was aware of the basis of it. The jutsu brought back Itachi, as he was when he was four. But, his memories as an adult could still find their way back to him. Madara noticed how Itachi seemed to almost recognize him. Not as Madara, but Obito. Itachi could remember. And he would. Madara would make this child remember the horrible deed that the village made him do. He could turn the citizens of the village against each other and completely do away with the village. Madara smirked, patting Itachi on the head as he left.

* * *

Suigetsu and Jugo paused outside of the base.

"I'm sure he is alive!" Suigestu said with a laugh as Jugo pushed open the door.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke's head popped up upon hearing his name. It was Jugo. Suddenly, Sasuke remembered he had left them at that small village. He hissed in annoyance, they better not have led anyone here.

Suigetsu and Jugo entered the kitchen, relief flooding their faces as they saw Sasuke eating next to a child.

"Thanks for ditching us!" Suigetsu pouted, flopping down in a chair.

Sasuke ignored him and continued eating.

"So, this is Uchiha Itachi?" Jugo asked, examining the child.

Itachi paused in his eating to look at these men. His eyes met Suigetsu and he cried out. He remembered this man; he had pulled a sword on him earlier.

"That man tried to kill me!" Itachi cried snuggling close to Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at Suigetsu who sweat dropped.

"I didn't try to kill HIM, just the bitch with him!"

Sasuke hushed Itachi, who was burrowing his way into Sasuke's cloak.

"See, this wouldn't have happened if you didn't ditch us!" Suigetsu said, taking a long drink of water.

* * *

Sakura felt nearly out of breath when she came upon a building tucked deep into a mountain. She could sense Itachi's chakra within. Along with Sasuke's. She paused, catching her breath trying to formulate a plan. She knew she could just waltz in there and grab Itachi. She would have to be clever. She would have to draw Itachi out. Though Itachi had started out just being bait, Sakura had grown to really like the boy and she believed that Itachi liked her. Or at least she hoped he did. Sakura planned to draw Itachi out at night, if she could.

Sasuke was very protective of Itachi. He warned Suigetsu and Jugo to not scare him, or else. He instructed them to avoid anything violent while in Itachi's presence. He also instructed them to pay attention to their surroundings. Sasuke made it clear that he was not going to lose Itachi again. Itachi remained silent, clinging to Sasuke's side. He was deeply terrified by all of them, but Sasuke was the safest. He wanted to go home desperately.

Night fall came, and Sasuke retired with Itachi to their room. Suigetsu was left on guard, which annoyed him. He slammed his sword into a nearby rock as he made his way out front. Sasuke was nuts. There was no way anyone followed them all the way out here. He sighed angrily, crossing his legs and taking a seat. He stared into the darkness of night, not sensing or seeing anything. He let out an annoyed sigh, leaning back on his back. He counted the stars, he drew in the dirt, he did anything to keep himself awake, but in the end, sleep took over.

Sakura watched from a distance away. She had gotten skilled at keeping her chakra low, so that she wouldn't be detected. Once Suigetsu had fallen asleep, she began to shake with anticipation. She had originally planned to take Itachi without notice, but she had no idea how everything would play out. She held a sleep bomb in her gloved hands. She turned it over as she prepared herself. Then, quietly as she could she bounded toward the hideout. In a swift moment, she threw the bomb ahead of her, leaping over the plum of sleep smoke as it engulfed Suigetsu. This would ensure that Suigetsu wouldn't wake up any time soon. Once the smoke settled, Sakura was pushed up against the hideout door. Her heart pounded. She clenched her wrist, for a moment just staring at it, and then she slammed it against the door. Her original plan flew out the window as the door crumbled before her. She wasted no time as she ran towards the source of Itachi's chakra. She ran the halls, feeling chakra signatures rising around her, and stopped at a door. Itachi was in there. Then Jugo slammed his giant fist right above Sakura's head. Sakura had recovered from last time, dodging gracefully before tossing a sleep bomb. Jugo seemed slightly surprised that she dodged, then realizing the sleep bomb. He avoided inhaling a lot of the smoke, but just enough to drastically slow down his movements. Sakura punched the door to the room.

Sasuke sensed Sakura the moment she entered the hideout. When the door to the room broke open he sliced through Sakura instantly. He smirked, and then realized it was a clone. Sakura was behind Sasuke, picking up Itachi who was frightened but glad to see her. Sasuke whirled around, rage building in his chest. He was not quite in the zone and he knew it. Sakura on the other hand, was fighting with such precision.

"Let him go." Sasuke snarled.

Sakura looked sadly at Sasuke.

"Come home and I will."

"Never."

Sakura bit her lip, holding Itachi in front of her. Sasuke dropped his sword, raising his arms. He had a murderous look in his tired eyes.

"Come home, please." Sakura said again.

Sasuke hissed at her.

"Never."

Then Sakura took a step towards Sasuke, and in one fluid motion landed a punch right to the side of his head. It sent Sasuke spinning right into Jugo who appeared at the doorway. The two crashed into the wall behind them, and Sakura turned and punched another hole in the wall. The hole led to the outside. Sakura turned to look at Sasuke who was struggling to get to his feet.

"You can have him back once you have returned to the village." Sakura pulled the boy close to her and made her way towards the Leaf.


	13. Chapter 13

WOAH! Been so long! I am so sorry, but I was busy. Hehe. Anyway, I haven't forgotten this story. I know it's a little short & not much happens, but I'm really posting this so you know that I AM ALIVE

* * *

Sasuke couldn't find the strength to breathe. His chest was heaving as he finally got to his shaky legs. His head was pounding, the world was spinning and he felt his stomach churn in anguish. He steadied himself by placing a pale hand against the rocky wall. He felt Jugo get to his legs as well. Jugo was still partially under the effects of the sleep smoke. His eyes refused to focus on anything, but he could feel Sasuke's uneasiness beside him. He reached a large hand out to touch the younger male, suddenly hearing Sasuke empty the contents of his stomach. Sasuke felt even weaker after he threw up. He fell to his knees, placing both hands on the ground and let his head dangle.

He had failed to protect Itachi.

"Sasuke?" Jugo spoke softly.

Sasuke remained silent, as tears welled in his black eyes.

"Sasuke what happened? Who was that woman?" Jugo felt a bit more relax as his eyesight returned to normal.

Sasuke's hand formed a fist, and he slammed it into the ground. Then Suigetsu appeared in the doorway. He was still heavily under the influence of the sleep gas, and could barely hold himself up. He seemed panic and concerned when his glossy eyes fell on Sasuke. He couldn't force himself to focus, and cursed under his breath.

"Sasuke…" Suigetsu began, steading himself by grabbing hold of Jugo's strong arm. "Is… is everything okay? Were we attacked?" The question hung in the air.

Sasuke turned his sad eyes towards the white-haired male.

"What the hell were you doing out there!? I told you to keep a look out, and this happens!" Sasuke screamed, trying to get to his feet. The misery he felt kept him down and he emptied his stomach again.

Suigetsu looked panicked as he turned towards Jugo, who was almost completely rid of the sleep gas effects. The two older males stood awkwardly as they watched their leader crumble before them.

"What happened?" Jugo asked.

"Sakura… Sakura took Itachi!" Sasuke yelled once he finished and had wiped his mouth.

Suigetsu mentally cursed himself. He had to assume that the pink-haired woman was this Sakura. Suigetsu looked at Jugo who looked completely ashamed of himself. The older males watched in silence as Sasuke's cries became louder.

"We need to get the boy back." Jugo said to Suigetsu.

Suigetsu's eyes never left Sasuke as he nodded.

"I'll kill that bitch." Suigetsu said.

Sasuke tried to stop the tears, but the fell regardless. He could hear Jugo and Suigetsu speaking to each other softly, but their words were drowned out by the anger and sadness that was building in Sasuke's head and heart. He couldn't stand the idea that Itachi was going to be used again by the village. He wasn't going to let that happen, either. He finally silenced himself when he felt both Jugo and Suigetsu place their hands on his toned shoulders. He looked up at the two, and he knew he was going to get Sasuke back. No matter what.

* * *

Itachi couldn't help but feel sad for what had just transpired. He clung to Sakura, but couldn't help glancing back. Sasuke scared the child, but he felt almost as though he knew him. He was quiet as Sakura made her way towards the village.

Sakura on the other hand, was in a sort of daze. She kept frantically looking around. She knew she would have to move fast to escape Sasuke and those men with him. She glanced down at Itachi, who stared silently back at her.

"What happened?" Itachi finally asked.

Sakura almost snapped at the boy. For the moment she couldn't stand him. She averted her eyes and remained quiet.

"Sakura?"

Sakura huffed angrily, jostling Itachi a bit more roughly than necessary. The child instantly picked up on Sakura's short temper. He whimpered in sadness and confusion. All he wanted was to be home with his mother and father. He missed them so much. But, he had felt a sense of home being with Sasuke. Tears welled in his dark eyes, but she fought them off. He needed to be brave. He let out a sad whimper.

Sakura knew she was being harsh on the child. He was so young and had no idea what was going on. This wasn't his fault, so why did she want to blame him so badly? She knew it would be easier to say her plan failed because of the child than to admit that it was her fault. She wanted to speak to the child, to bring that innocent glow back to his sad eyes. But, she remained silent.

Sakura could no longer deny that she needed to stop. At least to tend to the child who had been silent for hours. Sakura suddenly stopped when she came upon a cave. It wasn't very deep, and hardly protected them from being seen, but she couldn't deny that she needed a break. Sakura placed the child on the rocky floor of the cave and stood awkwardly as the child immediately took his seat on his knees.

"I'm sorry for earlier." Sakura began, feeling even more awkward.

Itachi kept his head low, but nodded.

"I… I just want…" Sakura smiled bitterly to herself, tears flowing freely from her emerald eyes.

"Sasuke." Itachi said dryly, looking up at her.

Sakura rubbed her eyes, ignoring the child. She opened her pack and handed the child a rice ball she had save from the village they stayed in. Itachi took it and the two sat opposite each other. Sakura felt embarrassed and completely avoided looking at the child. She could hear the child finish the rice ball, and his stomach growl. He was still hungry, but that was all she had to give. Sakura drew her legs to her chest and sat for a while just thinking. She felt unconsciousness pull on her eye lids, begging them to close so she could sleep. She fought it off as best she could, but in the end sleep overcame her.

* * *

Naruto's heart was fluttering as the zeroed in on the cave. From where he and Kakashi were positioned, they could see Sakura leaning against the cave wall, and a small child sitting not too far from her. Naruto's fingers twitched. He wanted so desperately to run down and shake Sakura awake, beg her to come home. Kakashi sensed Naruto's anxiousness and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Calm down." Was all Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded. The two advanced on the cave slowly. Kakashi could tell that Sakura was asleep. She was leaning against the cave wall, legs stretched out before her. Her hair fell messily over the flushed face and her arms lay beside her. The child on the other hand was sitting calmly within the cave. He was amusing himself by drawing in the dust. He suddenly turned to look at both Kakashi and Naruto. They froze. They were both hidden completely by the foliage, but Kakashi knew the child was looking right at them. Kakashi slid his hand in front of Naruto. He made a slight gesture and the two closed the distance between themselves and the cave. Within a moment, Kakashi had scooped the child into his arms and Naruto was bent over Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, grabbing hold of her pale shoulders.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she gasped as Naruto came into focus. She struggled against him.

'Sakura-chan, please!"

"Let me go!" She yelled, throwing a punch at his head.

Naruto dodged it and fell to his side. Sakura scrambled to her feet, looking wildly around for Itachi. She felt the blood drain from her face when she saw Itachi in Kakashi's arms. Kakashi smirked through the mask.

"Game over, Sakura."

Sakura grimaced and let her head fall. Naruto stood next to Sakura, looking hurt.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Kakashi said.

Itachi was supported by one of Kakashi's strong arms. He held onto his vest as he stared at Sakura. He felt so strange. He felt so confused. His eyes fell to Naruto. He knew he hadn't seen this man before, so why did it feel like he did? Naruto's blue eyes met Itachi's black ones and Itachi felt his head throb. He rubbed it slightly. He turned his gaze back to Kakashi. Yes, he knew Kakashi as one of Obito's teammates. But, this Kakashi was much older. Itachi's head throbbed again. Something was off-putting about these two. Itachi closed his eyes, suddenly feeling dizzy.

Kakashi glared at Sakura who remained silent before him. Naruto was staring at her was well, imploring for her to defend herself. To do something.

Sakura stared at her dusty boots. Her body and mind too tired to think of anything. She looked up at both Naruto and Kakashi. In Naruto's eyes she saw pain, and though she found his overbearing attention towards her annoying, that pained look in his eyes made her feel ill. She looked at Kakashi who looked utterly displeased. Sakura's gaze returned to her dusty boots. She noted her knees were trembling.

"I told you I would do anything to bring Sasuke home." Sakura whispered.

Suddenly, Sakura's body gave out. She had been awake for days, malnourished, dehydrated. She was a mess. He vision blurred and she felt the sweet caress of sleep as she fell to her trembling knees. She fell forward, only to be caught by Naruto. She felt Naruto turn her over so that she was facing up, and she could distantly hear him speaking to her. But, his words were muffled and she blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

OKAY! Again, sorry this took a while. I tried to make this one long to make up for it though. Again, a lot is going on/going to happen. I got thisss.

* * *

Naruto kneeled on the ground, holding Sakura's limp body in his trembling arms. He looked wildly at Kakashi, who knelt beside Naruto holding Itachi close to him. Kakashi reached towards Sakura's neck, feeling her pulse. He found it with ease, and relaxed. He stood up, using his one free arm to pat Naruto on the back.

"She'll be fine." He said kindly.

Naruto nodded, pushing a few loose strands of pink hair away from Sakura's pale face.

"We need to return to the village." Kakashi said, looking down at Itachi. Itachi had been overwhelmed with everything, and it was enough to completely exhaust him. He lay in the crook of Kakashi's arm, eyes half open. Kakashi smiled softly at the boy, as his black eyes shut.

Naruto scooped Sakura into his arms and followed Kakashi slowly. The two were tired from their excursion. They walked slowly and carefully back towards the village. It wasn't long before both Kakashi and Naruto decided that they should stop for the night. Naruto continued to carry Sakura as they decided to make camp in a cave. Upon entering the cave, Kakashi and Naruto laid both Sakura and Itachi down to let them sleep. They prepped the camp and gathered fire wood. Once camp had been set up, Naruto took a seat next to Sakura, watching her with sad eyes.

Sakura slept uncomfortably. Her tired body ached and her dreams were horrific. She saw Sasuke standing over her, covered in her blood. He smiled manically at her, hugging the child tightly. He laughed in her face and Itachi smirked at her pain. It was all too much. Her mind desperately wanted to wake from these dreams, but her body kept her under.

Itachi slept peacefully next to her. His dreams were vivid as well, but they were of a kinder nature. He saw himself in a field of daisies. The sun was warm as it stern through the trees, leaving sun-kisses on Itachi's cheeks. Itachi saw himself in this dream, and it struck him as odd that this dream-Itachi was much older than he was now. His short black hair had grown long, running like water down his back. He had grown tall and lean. Itachi watched his dream self, feeling the sun and smiling. When another person appeared. This person was a child, small and cute. He approached dream-Itachi and handed him a crown of daisies. Itachi instantly recognized the child as Sasuke. The two sat in the field smiling and laughing, and though Itachi was confused by the dream, he couldn't help but feel happy at this dream. It felt like a sweet memory.

Itachi groaned softly as he fought off sleepiness. He opened his dark eyes, letting them focus on the cave around him. He sat up, rubbing his eyes before looking around. Both Naruto and Kakashi were looking upon the child. Itachi felt slightly awkward and averted his gaze. His mind was fuzzy, but he clearly saw Sasuke in his dream. A child version of the threatening man he had met only a few days ago. He sighed to himself, feeling a pounding behind his eyes.

Kakashi shuffled next to the boy, sitting next to the child. Itachi looked at Kakashi, his head pounding as it scrambled, trying to figure out why Kakashi was so much older than the last time he saw him. Kakashi pulled the boy to his lap.

"Everything will be okay." He said softly.

This did nothing to comfort Itachi. The boy let his eyes fall on Naruto, who quickly looked away when he heard Sakura sit up. Sakura's eyes were droopy, surrounded by dark circles. She looked around at the three sets of eyes that were now watching her. She paused at the youngest set of eyes, Itachi. He looked so unhappy. She felt guilt twist up inside her. She felt responsible for the child, and his unhappiness was evident because of her. In her twisted, exhausted mind, she had dreamt up that she and Sasuke were together and Itachi was their child. It was sick, and Sakura knew that. She knew she would have to try and get away from Naruto and Kakashi. Itachi seemed overwhelmed and Sakura was beginning to suspect that his memories might be trying to break through.

Sakura sat up, gracefully. She smoothed her wild hair as best she could.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto asked softly, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I need to go to the bathroom." She said, looking longingly into Naruto's baby blues.

"I'll take you." Naruto stuttered.

Sakura smiled inwardly. She knew that she could manipulate Naruto into letting her go, and possibly even letting her leave with Itachi. She got to her feet, feeling her legs tremble. She steadied herself with Naruto's outstretched arm. Kakashi had moved Itachi off his lap and approached Naruto as he steadied Sakura.

"I'll take her." Kakashi said sternly.

Naruto and Sakura exchanged looks.

"I've got it, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto replied.

"I'm not a prisoner…" Sakura hissed, pulling her arm away from Naruto's.

Kakashi simply shook his head.

"No, I will take Sakura, I have some things I'd like to discuss. Naruto, you watch over Itachi while we are gone." Kakashi said, pointing to the child.

Naruto's eyes fell on Itachi, who was staring right back at him. Ever since they had gotten Itachi into their custody, Naruto could not fight off the feelings and memories that he shared with Itachi. They were feelings a fear and memories of pain. He knew Itachi was a good guy all along, but it didn't change how terrified Naruto had been, every time he ever ran into the dark-haired Nin. Just looking at the child made him think about the first time he ever saw those dark eyes. Those dark eyes declared that he would be coming with him. It scared the hell out of Naruto.

"I don't want to." Naruto snapped.

Itachi flinched at the venom in Naruto's voice. He looked sadly at Naruto, before letting his head fall into his hands. The pounding was back, and stronger than ever. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Naruto, I'm not asking." He hissed.

Naruto avoided looking at Kakashi, but could tell that he was angry. He nodded after a moment, and heard as Kakashi ushered Sakura out of the cave. Naruto remained where he was, his eyes shut tightly. After a moment, he looked at the child whom had turned his attention completely away from Naruto. Naruto knew that he was being unfair to the child. This Itachi had no idea what relationship they had before, he was only a kid. Naruto sighed deeply and took a seat next to Itachi. Itachi lifted his head slightly, but didn't look at Naruto. Naruto placed his hand on the small of Itachi's back. He could feel how fragile this child really was, and in one swift moment he pulled the child into his lap.

Itachi's headache almost consumed him. He could hardly see straight, but when he was lifted into Naruto's lap, it dissipated. He remained detached as Naruto settled him into his lap. Naruto wasn't sure why he had done this. He looked down at the child. Itachi had given up his very being for the village, and for Sasuke. Naruto smiled, leaning his cheek onto the child's silky hair.

"You… you are a hero. No wonder you mean so much to Sasuke." He whispered.

Itachi turned to look at Naruto.

"Why does it feel like I know you?"

Naruto looked back, feeling fear rising in his stomach. Those eyes had such power over him. Naruto trembled and shook his head.

"I'm not sure." He said, flashing a weak smile.

Itachi glared at Naruto. He knew he knew him. But, at the same time he knew he had only just met him. Maybe it was all in his head… But, the way Naruto acted. He was afraid of him.. Itachi knew that was right.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" Itachi asked.

Naruto felt his pulse quicken. Itachi truly was a genius. He could pick up everything, even if Naruto was trying to keep his cool. Naruto took a shaky breath.

"I'm not afraid." His voice shook.

Itachi seemed to have lost interest, momentarily. He looked to the mouth of the cave.

"Why does Sasuke care about me? Why does it feel like I know him? Why does it feel like he meant something to me?" The questions hung heavy in the air.

Naruto shifted awkwardly. The questions were more of Itachi thinking out loud, Itachi wasn't looking for Naruto to answer them. Itachi looked at Naruto.

"Something is not right here."

* * *

Sakura washed her face in a nearby stream. She was annoyed at the way things were playing out. She stopped and looked at her reflection. Her beauty was gone. She only saw wild green eyes staring back at her.

"Are you finished?"

Sakura bit her lip. She leaned back on her knees and turned to look at Kakashi who was nearby leaning on a tree. She nodded and stood. Kakashi uncrossed his arms and placed them on his hips and stepped in front of Sakura. She stopped and looked blankly at him.

"Sakura, do you understand the trouble you have put us, the village and Itachi in?"

Sakura wanted to punch Kakashi, but she resisted.

"Sasuke is going to stop at nothing to get Itachi back…"

"I told you, I won't stop until Sasuke it home, with me."

"And if there isn't a village to return to?" Kakashi snapped.

Sakura's eyes drifted away from Kakashi's face.

"Sakura, war is looming, and now that Sasuke knows about this Itachi, he will not stop until he has him back. Sasuke has already made it clear that he intends to take out the village, this just added fuel to the flame."

Sakura closed her eyes. She could see Sasuke, smiling as he held Itachi in his strong arms. They both smiled and Itachi reached his small arms out, they were beckoning her to be with them. And for a moment, Sakura wondered if that dream was even possible. She opened her eyes and looked at Kakashi.

"We have what Sasuke wants. It's only a matter of time before he realizes what he also wants is to be here." Sakura said, pushing past Kakashi.

Kakashi watched Sakura head back to the cave and sighed. He didn't have a clue as to what to do. Itachi hung in the balance of war, and Kakashi was afraid that if Tsunade found out, she would order Itachi's death or for Itachi to go with Sasuke. Both didn't sit well with Kakashi. He knew they would have to return to the village. Sasuke was most likely after them and in the village they would be more protected, but it also put the village at risk. Nothing seemed right. Kakashi sighed.

* * *

Sasuke stood at the tip of a small mountain range. His heart was pounding as Jugo conversed with some birds. It was a strange practice really. Such a large man speaking so kindly to such tiny things. After a moment Jugo turned to Sasuke.

"The birds have not seen the pink-haired girl, or the boy."

Sasuke cursed. He looked at the valley that lay beneath him. It was vast and wide, plenty of places for Sakura to hide. Sasuke had a feeling that she was heading back towards the leaf. They could make it there easily, but if that isn't where she was going, then it would cause unnecessary fighting, and possible death. He sighed and looked at Suigestu. The white-haired Nin was uneasy, and felt totally guilty. He looked at Sasuke, and then pointed to the forest below.

"They are in there."

Sasuke nodded.

"Let's search the forest then."

Jugo and Suigetsu nodded, and the three Nin bounded toward the forest. The temperature had dropped considerably, and night was looming upon them. A front had formed, making the air brisk and cold.

"Let's split up before nightfall." Sasuke said, turning towards the men.

Suigetsu and Jugo exchanged uneasy looks.

"I don't think splitting up is a good idea." Suigetsu said softly.

Sasuke frowned.

"Suigetsu is right, it's too dangerous…" Jugo said, fumbling with the edge of his shirt.

Sasuke crossed his arms.

"You don't think I can look after myself?" Sasuke almost whined.

Suigetsu shook his head and offered a smile.

"No, but that pink-haired bitch is nuts. I think we should stay together. She's after you…"

Sasuke turned his back to them, and signaled them to follow. Suigetsu let out a sigh of relief. It was true that because that pink-haired girl was so out-of-touch it made her dangerous, but Suigetsu sensed Sasuke was a little off himself. Jugo caught Suigetsu's eye and they both smiled. It was strange how they had all formed a bond. Suigetsu would never openly admit it, but he cared for Sasuke and Jugo. Jugo had been a good companion, and Sasuke had saved him. He owed a lot to the Uchiha, and if that meant brining Itachi back to Sasuke, then that is what Suigetsu planned to do.

* * *

Naruto stared at the child, a chill running up his spine. Itachi was starting to put pieces together, or so Naruto though. Naruto forced a smile and shook his head.

"I'm not sure what you've been through, but nothing is wrong. We are here to help you, Itachi."

Itachi mentally rolled his eyes. He politely nodded, but his mind was reeling. Naruto made Itachi's brain hurt. Itachi forced the idea that he knew Naruto out of his head, and let the dream he had earlier flood his subconscious. It was painful, this dream. It was so vivid, that when Itachi closed his eyes he could smell the flowers, and feel the sun. Itachi's head began to ache again. He sighed and crawled off of Naruto. He stood in the middle of the cave, enjoying the remnants of the dream. Though it was a pleasant dream, it bled of pain as well. Almost as if he was reflecting on a memory that would never be the same.

Naruto watched the boy. He was unsure if he should inform the Uchiha of who he really was. He noticed that Sakura and Kakashi avoided letting Itachi know much about his older self, in fact they had said nothing. They let Itachi believe he was some innocent four-year-old. Naruto rubbed his tired eyes. He wouldn't say anything either, he could see Itachi struggling, but would have to ignore it.

Sakura entered the cave, and Naruto's mind snapped to her attention. Sakura looked like a mess. Naruto's heart felt heavy as he watched Sakura. She was unhappy and pouted as Kakashi followed in after her. Kakashi seemed distracted though. His hard gave fell on Naruto, and for a moment they just stared at one another. Then, Kakashi looked at Itachi, who had taken a seat, far away from the others. His gaze softened. He shut his eye and cleared his throat.

"Who wants dinner?"

Kakashi cooked a meal consisting of berries, and some meat he had carried with them. Once they had all finished, Itachi quickly fell asleep. His head had stopped hurting, and the warm meal comforted him into a deep slumber. Kakashi made a bed for the child, and Sakura placed him carefully into it. Once Itachi was tucked away, Kakashi asked for Naruto and Sakura to join him outside.

The sun had set, but a small amount of light still lit up the forest around them. Kakashi put out the fire and looked at his students.

"I have decided that we will return to the village." He said.

Sakura gaped.

"What?!"

"We need to warn the village, and then we need to deal with the Itachi manner. I plan to tell Tsunade the truth about Itachi. I will tell her that the child needs to be kept safe."

Sakura crossed her arms. Once they were in the village, using Itachi to get Sasuke back would be useless. Sakura believed that she, herself could convince her dark crush that he should stay, not the village. Her mind was reeling, trying to think of how she could grab Itachi before they got back to the village.

"We leave in the morning." Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded, and headed towards the cave leaving Sakura and Kakashi. Kakashi looked sadly at Sakura.

"I know you said you would do anything to bring Sasuke back, but I won't let the village down. I also don't intend on letting an innocent child go with a criminal."

The words were harsh, and Sakura felt herself shudder. She didn't bother looking at Kakashi as she headed back to the cave. She would have to come up with a plan, and fast. As she entered the cave, she went to lie beside Itachi. Once she had gotten comfortable, she noticed that Kakashi was standing guard. She felt rage bubble inside her, he didn't trust her. And he was right not to. She sighed, scooting closer to the child. She reached her raw hand towards him, and gently stroked his soft, pale cheeks. They would be a family. She would have Sasuke back with her. She closed her eyes, and sleep came quickly.


	15. Chapter 15

Busting this out.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't sleep. They had searched till the sun had set, and made camp near a ravine, shrouded in trees and foliage. Suigetsu had prepared fish and Jugo plucked berries. They feasted on the decadence of berries and fish, and with full stomachs, sleep came easy to both Suigetsu and Jugo. Sasuke offered to keep the first watch, and it was long since he was supposed to wake Jugo to take over for him, but Sasuke knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep. He leaned against a bolder, not too far from their camp. His knees were brought up to his chest, and he was resting his chin on his knee.

Sasuke had been thinking about his childhood a lot at night, and this night was no exception. He remembered a day when he was about five and Itachi was ten. Sasuke had decided that he would catch a fish for Itachi, and bring it to him. He went out to the stream not far from the Uchiha compound where he had seen men fish before. He approached the stream which had swollen due to the recent rains. Sasuke sat on his knees, peering into the stream watching large trout try to swim against the current. Sasuke waited until he spotted a large one. He smiled and reached his small hands into the water to grab the fish. The fish slipped out of Sasuke's hands with ease. Sasuke pouted, slamming his hands in the water. This cause the fish to flee, and Sasuke decided he would have to move. Sasuke leaned back on his butt, rolling up his shorts to ensure they wouldn't get wet. He carefully pulled off his sandals and set them beside him. Then she waded slowly into the stream. The current rocked Sasuke and he quickly clung to a rock near the edge of the stream. His heart pounded and he thought about getting out and forgetting it all together. Then he spotted the fish that had escaped him earlier. Sasuke held himself to the rock with one arm, using the other to grab the fish. This time he was able to grab the fish by the tail. Sasuke smiled, pulling the fish from the water. The fish thrashed around, and Sasuke lost his footing, splashing into the chill water. Instantly Sasuke lost his footing, and was ripped away from the edge of the stream and pulled down the stream. The water practically covered him, as he tried to keep his head above the water. Sasuke tried to scream for help, but every time his mouth opened, it was filled with water. Sasuke was sure he would die here and now.

Strong arms pulled the child up and Sasuke looked to see it was his dear brother. Itachi looked panicked as he held Sasuke. Sasuke scrambled to be closer to him, crying the whole time. Itachi patted his head and waded out of the stream. Once on land, Itachi set Sasuke down and began to tend to a small scrape on his knee. Sasuke never stopped crying.

"Sasuke, what were you thinking?" Itachi's voice was quick and nervous.

"I just wanted to bring you a fish!" Sasuke cried out, burying his face in Itachi's shirt.

Itachi rubbed Sasuke's head.

"Please, Sasuke, I don't want you to get hurt."

Sasuke looked up at Itachi and cried even harder.

"I can't do anything right…" The child sobbed.

Itachi smiled kindly.

"Sasuke, I don't want anything bad to happen to you. It's my job to protect you."

Itachi lifted Sasuke's chin so that the child was looking at him.

"I love you too much to let anything happen to you…"

Sasuke thought about that for a long time. He sat against the bolder just repeating that sentence to himself over and over. Now the tables had turned, and it was Sasuke's job to protect Itachi. He opened his eyes to see dawn cracking the skyline. Sasuke did not want to waste time; he got to his feet and woke his teammates. Jugo woke easily and looked at Sasuke with confusion.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"I wasn't going to sleep tonight anyway."

Jugo nodded. Suigetsu woke up reluctantly and the team was off. Jugo asked many animals if they had seen the pink-haired girl. Finally he was able to discover that the pink-haired girl was seen with a blond kid and a gray-haired man. Sasuke cursed.

"Who the hell are they?" Suigetsu asked, taking a sip of water.

"My old team." Sasuke said with a grimace.

Suigetsu smirked and grabbed the sword hanging on his back.

"Well, we will just cut them down."

Sasuke crossed his arms.

"It won't be that easy. The two with them are Uzumaki Naruto and Hatake Kakashi."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. He had heard of both of these ninja. And it was just their luck that they would be with that pink-haired girl. Suigestu placed the sword back on his back and looked to his leader.

Sasuke's eyes grew distant. He was sure he could take them. He was sure his team could take them, but what if they used Itachi against him? Sasuke smirked darkly to himself. He wouldn't be surprised. They would have to surprise attack them, and get Itachi. Getting Itachi was the most important. Sasuke signaled for Suigetsu and Jugo to gather closer.

* * *

Sakura woke up feeling heavy and sick. She curled closer to the small child whom lay peacefully next to her. She could feel his even breathing and hear the tiny sounds he made. It was adorable. She sat up and looked around the cave. Naruto and Kakashi were both up and stood at the mouth of the cave speaking quietly to each other. Sakura stroked Itachi as she began to formulate a plan. She understood that she was in no place to fight, but she could take a chakra-pill and gain enough strength to get away. She could always use Itachi as well. Kakashi did not want Itachi put into harm's way. She could threaten the child in order to get away. Sakura's mind wrestled with this idea when her attention switched to Kakashi and Naruto as they both approached her.

"Morning, Sakura-chan."

Sakura gave Naruto a fake smile.

"We are about to leave, you feel up to travel?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura nodded and stood. Immediately she felt sick. Her head felt cloudy and her body screamed at her to lie back down. She squeezed her eyes shut, and shook her head. Kakashi grabbed Sakura's shoulder.

"You seem to be pretty sick." He said kindly.

Sakura waved her hand in the air dismissively.

"I'm fine."

Kakashi nodded, and scooped up the still sleeping child. Sakura watched with cold eyes as Kakashi led them out of the cave. She would have to wait till she was strong enough in order to pull off her plan. During the trek back to the village, Sakura planned to carry Itachi and pull a knife on him. She would threaten to kill him right there and now, unless Kakashi let her leave with the child. She just prayed that she regained strength before they made it back. The four began walking back, Kakashi on high alert as he led the team.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, look at this." Suigetsu called as he exited a cave he had found.

Sasuke leapt down from the tree he was perched in. The cave was empty, and the chakra signature had been ripped away. It seemed as though it had been deserted for years. All except in the corner of the cave was a picture of a cat drawn in the dust. Itachi had been here. Sasuke smirked.

"Kakashi is being very careful. He is hiding their chakra signature, so that we don't find them. But, they were here, and it looks as though they are headed back to the village."

Jugo stood in the distance; he stretched out his arm as a bird landed on it. He spoke gently to the creature and within moments he confirmed that the group was not too far ahead.

"How should we attack?" Suigetsu asked.

Sasuke pondered this. He wanted to avoid too much of a fight, especially since they had Itachi.

"We will have to strike when they least expect it."

"At night?"

"No, that is when they will be on highest alert. Suigetsu, I need you to get ahead of them. They are headed towards the Hidden Leaf Village. Once you are ahead of them, make sure you let them know you're there. Jugo you will come up from their right, and I want you to attack. Attack with every fiber of your being. In the commotion, I will grab Itachi. If Itachi is used against us or is in danger, I want you to fall back. Do you understand me? We do not endanger Itachi."

Suigetsu and Jugo nodded before taking off towards their target. Sasuke would have to be patient. According to what Jugo told him, they were in a meadow not too far from where he was right now. If Suigetsu caused an initial distraction, followed by a savage Jugo, it might cause enough of a distraction to grab Itachi. Sasuke trembled as he bounded towards the meadow.

* * *

Sakura smiled as she saw Itachi smile. The child was sitting up in Kakashi's arms, looking around at the beauty that was around him. He looked at Sakura a smiled at her. Sakura returned the smile, but felt immediately ill. She clutched her stomach.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto asked, slowing down to match her speed.

"I'm fine." Sakura snapped.

Naruto looked hurt at her tone. Sakura eventually slowed to a stop, panting and dizzy.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sakura stopped!" Naruto called out.

Kakashi slowed and looked back at his students. He knew they had to keep moving. He had grown uneasy since sensing powerful chakra signature moments earlier. It was brief. Just flashed and was gone, but it was enough to put Kakashi on edge.

"Sakura, are you sure you're okay."

Sakura's stomach churned and then she emptied what little there was in her stomach. Kakashi approached her was caution.

"I think I need to rest for a moment." Sakura said with a grimace.

Suddenly a sword sliced right between Kakashi and Sakura. The impact created a crater in the ground and sent both Sakura and Kakashi flying. Naruto on alert jumped to Sakura's side, and caught her before she slammed into a tree. Sakura's eyes searched the dust filled air, looking for their attacker. The dust was think, it made Sakura wheeze. She could hear clinking of kunai against sword and when the dust settled, she saw the man from the small village, who knew Sasuke fighting Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cried, and raced to Kakashi's side.

Sakura remained on her hands and knees, watching the fight unfold before her. After a moment she sensed a scary amount of dark chakra, she rolled back as Jugo swiped at her. She wasn't quick enough though and felt Jugo rip through her shoulder. Sakura screamed in pain, grabbing her shoulder and scrambling to her feet. Jugo's eyes locked on Sakura, and he smirked at her. Sakura's heart pounded, she opened her mouth to scream for Naruto, but nothing came out.

Naruto was amazed at how fast this sword ninja was. The sword swung through the air witch precision and speed that Naruto couldn't keep up. He jumped away from one swing, only to get smacked by another. The sword shaved his flesh, ripping chakra from him as well. Naruto flew back, smacking into Kakashi who dropped Itachi on contact. The child fell in the dust, and Suigetsu reached for him. Itachi yelped and slipped away. Kakashi reached for the child as well, but was smacked away by Suigetsu. Naruto's eyes followed the child, until they fell on Sakura who had just been slammed against a tree. Naruto ran towards the orange-haired man, kunai raised. Jugo's gaze shifted to Naruto and in a blind rage of fury he attacked Naruto. Naruto was too distracted by Sakura to dodge the attack and was slammed against the ground. He felt the air being knocked out of him and curled into a ball, trying to breathe. His eyes filled with tears as he desperately tried to breathe. Jugo took advantage of Naruto's condition to slam his enlarged fist into Naruto's back, sending Naruto across the dirt.

Naruto landed in a heap, distantly hearing the fight between Kakashi and the white-haired man. Naruto lay still, letting his body pulse in pain. He lifted his head and was face to face with Itachi. The boy looked frightened as he stared at Naruto with wide, dark eyes. Naruto tried to pull himself up, but his arms tremble under his weight. His head was pounding. He knew he had to get Itachi out of here. He looked at the child, but Itachi had become distracted by Jugo who was approaching them quickly. Jugo's dark eyes were focused on Naruto and an evil smirk was on his lips. Naruto turned to look at Jugo, heart pounding. Jugo approached and in one swift moment swung his fist at Naruto. Naruto shut his eyes, embracing for impact when he noticed Itachi climb over him so that he stood between Jugo and Naruto.

The sound of a body falling caused Naruto's eyes to fly open. He was sure that the child was dead if he had been hit by the orange-haired man. But when Naruto's eyes opened he saw that the orange-haired man was the one on the ground. Sasuke stood over him, giving Naruto a lazy look. Naruto's head reeled, and with the last bit of strength he had he gave a questioning look to Sasuke. Then all faded to black.

Itachi watched as Sasuke struck Jugo, causing the bigger male to slam into the ground. Itachi jumped when the body hit beside him. He turned and ran from Sasuke.

Kakashi's shoulder ached as the sword stole more chakra away from him. This attack had been well executed and he was low on chakra. Kakashi sensed when Sasuke appeared and knew that they were in trouble. Kakashi tried to fight off Suigetsu, but his chakra had been drained so severely, that he ended up just dodging attacks.

"The almighty Hatake Kakashi isn't so great."

Kakashi frowned as he watched Itachi run away from Sasuke. Suigetsu noticed that Kakashi's attention had shifted and used this opportunity to deliver the final blow with his sword to Kakashi. With his chakra levels drained, Kakashi couldn't move fast enough to stop the blow to his head. He slammed in a tree, sliding down it before he passed out.

Itachi's heart was pounding as he ran away from Sasuke. He spotted Sakura getting to her feet a few yards ahead of her and ran towards her. Sakura noticed the child coming towards her and smiled. She held out her arms.

"Come to me, Itachi."

Itachi had almost reached Sakura when he heard his name ring out behind him. He paused and looked back to see Sasuke standing in the midst of the destruction the fighting had cause.

"Itachi, it's me… Sasuke. You know me." Sasuke pleaded.

Itachi's mind throbbed and the child fell to his knees. His brain was screaming at him and it hurt. Sakura noticed this and tried to coax the child towards her.

"Itachi, come to me."

Itachi looked at Sakura, then back at Sasuke.

"Itachi… Please." Sasuke choked, holding back tears.

Itachi watched in awe as a tear slid down Sasuke's dusty cheek. Itachi felt sadness towards Sasuke. He didn't want to see Sasuke cry ever. But, why? Why did that bother Itachi so much? Itachi's head throbbed and he took a deep breath. His eyes were shut and all he could see was dream-Sasuke. That child. Itachi opened them and looked at Sasuke. For some reason, this man meant something to him. Itachi looked at Sakura, who was still waiting with arms stretched in front of her. Itachi turned his body away from Sakura and raced into the waiting arms of Sasuke. Once Sasuke picked Itachi up, Itachi felt his headache subside and he sighed in happiness.

Sakura stood in awe. Her heart ached.

"Please, Itachi… Come with me!" Sakura pleaded. She couldn't bear the thought that her plan was going to end here and now.

Sasuke glared at Sakura, and that was the last thing Sakura saw before Suigetsu delivered a blow to the back of her head, sending her into darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

Not too long. But, I really wanted to update!

* * *

Suigetsu smirked, watching Sakura fall limp before him. His lavender eyes looked on with glee, as he lifted his sword above the now unconscious women in the dirt.

"What do you say, Sasuke? Should we finish off these losers, once and for all?"

Sasuke looked on with a blank expression. Nothing would make Sasuke happier than ending this charade that he would come back to the village willing by killing his old team. It would be easy. They lay in the dirt before them, completely helpless. Sasuke smiled darkly to himself. His mouth formed the word yes, but before it became audible, Sasuke felt a tug on his hair, drawing his head down so that he was looking at Itachi. The small boy held part of Sasuke's course bangs in his small hand. The boy's eyes were full of fear as he looked into Sasuke's.

"Please don't." Itachi whimpered.

Sasuke closed his eyes and turned to look at Suigetsu. He shook his head, rejecting Suigetsu's inquiry. Suigetsu's body slumped forward with disappointment. After a moment, he straightened back out, lifting the sword above Sakura again in a stance that said, 'Come on, Sasuke!' Sasuke shook his head, this time shooting a look at Suigetsu. The white-haired Nin sighed, placing the sword back on his back. He crossed his arms and grumbled to himself.

Sasuke ignored him, turning his attention to Itachi, who looked relieved. Sasuke dropped his head next to Itachi's, and Itachi could smell the musty scent of the woods as it flowed from Sasuke's creamy skin. The scent calmed Itachi.

"I don't want you to have to see any more violence." Sasuke whispered.

Itachi closed his eyes, trying to forget all that he had seen when he had been on the battle field as a child. So much death and he was so young. Itachi couldn't voice his gratitude but gave Sasuke a smile, indicating that he appreciated it.

Sasuke pulled the child close and turned away from the three unconscious bodies. He looked over his shoulder at Jugo and Suigetsu and with a slight nod of his head they were off. Sasuke had decided that they would go to his favorite lair of Orochimaru's. It was located deep in the woods, on the top of a small mountain. It always snowed there, and that is why Sasuke liked it. Sasuke had always been drawn towards the cold, and before the truth about Itachi was revealed to him, he use to believe that he was drawn to cold because it numbed him from the pain. In reality, the snow reminded Sasuke of happier days. The snow made Sasuke think of times when he and Itachi would play in the snow. Those memories stung, but comforted him at the same time.

Itachi curled into Sasuke's warm body as they traveled. He felt content as Sasuke held him against his chest. Itachi could hear Sasuke's heart, beating strong and loud like a drum. Though Itachi cared for Sakura and Kakashi and even Naruto a bit, he was glad that he had gone with Sasuke. Itachi felt such a strong bond between himself and Sasuke that he was glad he had gone with him. Itachi smiled to himself. He must be losing his mind. He chose to go with this man, that he was almost positive he had never seen before. A man that nearly killed the people who had taken care of him. But, still. Itachi's mind swirled around his bond with Sasuke in the final moments before he fell asleep.

Itachi's sleep wasn't peaceful. His dreams involved child-Sasuke crying. Just standing there, in all black, sobbing. Itachi watched from a distance. After a moment, the black melted away, revealing a funeral. Dream-Sasuke was at a funeral. The child was crying so loud, and no one did anything. Itachi noticed that among the crowd of people behind Sasuke was Kakashi. Kakashi looked as though he had been crying too. Who had died? Itachi was suddenly shown a group of coffins. There were so many that it made Itachi's stomach churn. At least 50 coffins lay in front of Dream-Sasuke. The child dropped to his knees, screaming and crying. "_Why, Itachi! WHY?!_" Itachi's skin turned cool once he heard his own name. What was going on?

Itachi began to fade into consciousness. The dream had faded away and he lingered between unconscious and conscious. He could distantly hear Sasuke, breathing and speaking gently next to him. As Itachi become more conscious, the words became clearer.

"I'm sorry.

Please forgive me.

Don't leave me."

Itachi, now fully awake, lay with his eyes closed. He wanted to hear more of what Sasuke was saying to him. But, Sasuke had fallen silent. Itachi could feel that he was now resting on a bed, he could feel Sasuke's breath on his cheek and he felt Sasuke's cold hand stroke his silky hair. Itachi remained still, with his eyes closed. The brothers remained this way for a while, until Sasuke slid off the bed. Itachi could feel Sasuke's eyes on him. He heard the door open, and close. Itachi lay still for a moment, making sure that Sasuke had gone before opening his dark eyes. Itachi was indeed on a bed. The sheets were a pale green, with big white pillows. His small head had been resting on one of these white pillows. The room was pastel yellow, making the green sheets stand out. Itachi lifted himself into a sitting position and he noticed that his wrist was aching.

Itachi lifted his thin, pale wrist up to examine it. There, right in the middle of his wrist, sat a large pink line. Itachi rubbed his fingers over it. The mark wasn't calloused or raised, almost like it was part of the skin. Itachi didn't remember getting hurt there. But, there was this pink mark. Itachi rubbed it letting the pain that ensue consume him.

"_Itachi, will you teach me kunai techniques?!" _

The voice rang so clear that Itachi felt his breath leave his body. That was dream-Sasuke. Itachi looked about the room, for any indication that someone was there. No one.

"Oh, you're awake."

Itachi jumped as Sasuke entered the room.

"Did I scare you?"

Itachi quickly pulled his wrist down and shook his head.

"No."

Sasuke stood awkwardly by the bed.

"Do you feel okay?"

Itachi thought about confessing that he had a massive headache, and tell Sasuke about the mark on his wrist. But, he decided against it.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

Sasuke chuckled. Typical Itachi, always overly polite. Sasuke took a seat next to Itachi on the bed. They sat in silence, Sasuke desperately trying to find something to say. He knew Itachi didn't know him, but at the same time he knew Itachi did.

"We're brothers." Sasuke began, staring straight ahead.

Itachi looked up at Sasuke, confusion all over his face.

"I am your brother." Sasuke said, looking down at Itachi.

Itachi looked past Sasuke.

"But, I've never seen you before in my life…" Itachi whispered as his head began the throb.

"I am your brother."

The pain from Itachi's head made him feel dizzy. The boy wobbled as he tried to process what was being said to him. Sasuke watched Itachi carefully.

"Itachi, remember me."

Itachi's mind screamed in pain and the boy paled due to it. He sunk into the bed, writhing around in pain. Memories tried to bubble to the surface, but they were kept down. Itachi screamed as pain consumed him.

Sasuke jumped when Itachi began screaming. He watched his brother cry and scream, and again he felt helpless. After a moment he grabbed Itachi and held him close. After a moment, the pain subsided and Itachi lay weakly against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke's heart pounded as his lips rested against Itachi's sweaty forehead. What had happened? His brother had obviously been in a lot of pain. Was it because of what he said? Maybe he was reliving the pain of Sasuke killing him. Sasuke shuddered and pulled Itachi back to examine him. Itachi had a thin sheen of sweat covering his paled face. His cheeks had been drained of all color. Itachi's eyes were drooped and they looked dully into Sasuke's dark gray ones.

"I'm so sorry." Sasuke whispered and buried his head into Itachi's messy hair.

Sasuke inhaled his brothers sweet pine scent and sobbed. He could only hurt his brother it seemed. Sasuke couldn't stop the tears as they cascaded down his raw cheeks and mingled in Itachi's messy locks.

"I am so sorry I keep hurting you."

Itachi lay still as Sasuke cried into his hair. He was confused, but felt delusional from the pain he had suffered earlier. He let Sasuke cry before he slowly brought his arms up and hugged his head. Sasuke stopped for a moment, and pulled away to look at Itachi. Itachi's hands slid to Sasuke's cheeks and the brothers stared at each other. Sasuke, broken and crying. Itachi, smiling and calm.

"You don't need to be sorry. You haven't hurt me."

Sasuke pulled him close and cried harder. He couldn't let Itachi get hurt anymore…


	17. Chapter 17

Yay! Finally got this done. I keep trying to finish these chapters, but I am so lazy/busy.

* * *

Sasuke woke suddenly, his body curled around his sleeping brother. It had been a long night of tears and apologies on Sasuke's account. He watched Itachi sleep next to him, a sense of protection rising in his breast. Itachi was pale, his cheeks were bright pink and a fine sheen of sweat on his face. Sasuke pushed a damp lock off of Itachi's face, watching as Itachi reacted to the movement slightly. Then Sasuke noticed the mark on Itachi's wrist. It was an angry red line that marred such perfect, white skin. Sasuke lightly ran his finger over the mark, feeling no raised skin or callous, just smooth skin. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Sasuke laid next to Itachi for a while, just watching the child sleep. The child had been in a large amount of pain, and it had taken its toll on the child. Itachi had a dreamless sleep. He lay in a sea of black, he could feel Sasuke's fingers leaving tingling trails on his skin. The touch was comforting, and at last he willed himself awake.

Itachi's tired eyes fluttered open, and they met with Sasuke's worried ones. Sasuke smiled lightly and Itachi smiled back.

"Good morning." Sasuke said as he sat up.

"Morning." Itachi replied sleepily.

Sasuke carefully lifted Itachi into a sitting position. The boy winced as his wrist began to throb. Sasuke noticed this, thinking it was pain that the boy had endured from his episode last night.

"Am Hurting you?" Sasuke questioned.

"No." Itachi mumbled.

Itachi quickly glanced at his wrist, surprised to see that his pink mark had turned red and angry. He hoped that Sasuke didn't see it, and tucked his wrist under a blanket. The brothers sat in silence. Sasuke watching Itachi with a careful eye, and Itachi just taking in the silence. There was a soft knock on the door that caused Itachi to jump.

"Who is it?" Sasuke called out, placing his hand on Itachi's shoulder.

Suigetsu opened the door slowly and stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Sasuke… Someone is here." He said averting his gaze.

Sasuke got to his feet gracefully. His heart was pounding. He knew he should have killed his old team. How could they have tracked him? Sasuke walked up to Suigetsu and glared at him.

"Why didn't you kill them?" Sasuke hissed.

Suigetsu looked slightly confused at Sasuke's comment.

"No, it's him…" Suigetsu muttered.

Sasuke's jaw clenched and he felt his heart pound again. Madara. He had completely forgot about him, and their original plan to destroy Konaha. Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Keep an eye on Itachi." Sasuke said, brushing past Suigetsu.

Madara stood in one of the large meeting room located within the base. He circled the large oak table, letting his fingers glide across it. There were no windows in this room, but he had lit a couple candles that hung on the wall. The room was dusty and spacious. Other than the oak table that sat in the room and some chairs that circled it, the room was completely empty. He took a seat as Sasuke slipped in the room.

"Sasuke, so good to see you." Madara said with a smirk.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and slammed his hands on the table.

"Get out of here. Leave us alone."

Madara chuckled.

"Oh, Sasuke, that hurts. We are family after all."

"The only family I need is here, I won't let you endanger him." Sasuke growled, his eyes glowing red.

Madara drummed his finger on the table.

"You think everything is going to be okay now? You think that you have this clone of your brother that you have solved all your problems? Well, you're wrong."

"He's no clone."

Madara's eyes turned red.

"You're going to let the village get away with what they did? What happened to your revenge?"

Sasuke looked down to his feet. He hated the village, with so much passion. But, he didn't want to put his brother in danger. Sasuke bit his lip in frustration.

"You know that you want to crush the Leaf. They hurt your brother so badly."

Sasuke turned away from Madara.

"Stay away from Itachi. I'll deal with you later."

Madara smirked.

Suigetsu smiled as he watched Itachi brush his hair. The child had a look of concentration on his small face and it made Suigetsu want to laugh. Once Itachi's hair was smooth and silky, the child turned to look at Suigetsu.

"I'm hungry."

"Well, I'm no cook… But, I'm sure there is something to eat in the kitchen."

Suigetsu held his arms out so that Itachi could enter his arms. WIth a gentle heave, Suigetsu lifted the child, balancing him on his hip. It felt strange to hold such a fragile creature. He watched as the child settled into his arms. Itachi's dark hair fell messily around his face, his cheeks were pink and a slight smile rested on his lips. Suigetsu closed his eyes and smiled. He walked out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen. Suigetsu heard the child's stomach growl and he gently placed the child down on a chair.

"What would you like to eat?"

Itachi shook his head.

"Anything."

Suigetsu opened the pantry, it was bare. He went to the fridge. Inside there was a container of milk, a tub of butter and a jar of strawberry jam. Suigetsu looked on the counter. There say a large basket of rolls. Suigetsu guessed that Jugo had baked them. Jugo had mentioned that he enjoyed cooking. Suigetsu gathered the jam, milk and butter. He spread the butter and jam on one of the large rolls and poured a tall glass of milk. He placed the food and drink before the child and watched with glee as Itachi began to stuff his face. Suigetsu was entranced by watching the child, when he noticed they were being watched.

"Looks like the kid likes your rolls, Jugo."

Jugo looked a bit startled by the sound of his name. He smiled awkwardly and advanced on the two. Itachi paused a moment, some bread hung from his pale lips.

"Very yummy!" Itachi cried out, taking a long drink of milk.

"I'm glad you like them." Jugo said with a smile.

Jugo then shifted his attention to Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu,I've been sensing some strange chakra nearby. I think you should come by and take a look."

Suigetsu crossed his arms.

"Can't you handle it? You're the one on guard duty."

Jugo glared at Suigetsu.

"Okay, okay. You stay here, kid."

Suigetsu then followed Jugo out of the room. The two made their way down a hallway towards the entrance of the base. Jugo performed the necessary hand signs in order to open the chakra sealed door. Once outside, Suigetsu stretched before he began to concentrate on sensing chakra. He felt nothing. Well, not nothing. He sensed Jugo's chakra. But, this chakra was far away. A good mile or so. But, that made no sense. Before Suigetsu could question this aloud, he was stuck in the back of the head. Suigetsu fell immediately to his side, unconscious.

The Jugo-imposter slowly melted away, revealing a dark man. Madara. He smiled darkly as he returned to the base. He pulled off his mask and followed the hallway that lead to the kitchen and entered it slowly. Itachi was sitting at the table, licking his finger of the sticky jelly. He paused when this man entered the room. Itachi's eyes were wide and far away.

"Hello, Itachi."

Itachi looked blankly at him. He seemed so familiar, but he also felt so sinister.

"I'm your uncle."

"Uncle?"

"Oh, oh yes. But, you don't remember me do you?"

Itachi shook his head.

"I can't really remember anything."

Madara smiled.

"I can help you remember."

Itachi smiled happily.

"You can?"

"Oh, yes."

Madara advanced on the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You have so much to remember."

Suddenly Madara placed his mask back on his face, just in time for Sasuke to enter the room. Sasuke's eyes were glowing red and he glared at Madara.

"Get away from him." Sasuke hissed.

Madara lifted his hands up and smirked.

"That's okay!" Itachi cried. "Uncle Madara was going to help me with my memories."

Sasuke quickly swept Itachi into his arms and glared at Madara.

"You stay away from him."

Madara chuckled.

"Oh, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned and left the room. He carried Itachi back to his room, eyeing the child to make sure he was okay. Itachi looked concerned and frowned slightly. Sasuke kissed Itachi's forehead and entered their room. Itachi fidgeted under Sasuke's gaze as Sasuke looked Itachi over.

"Don't listen to what that man has to say."

"Uncle Madara?"

"Don't call him that."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to hear that."

"No, why can't I listen to him?"

"That man is a liar."

Itachi closed his mouth and let his head drop. Sasuke watched him for a moment then reached out and lifted Itachi's chin up.

"I just don't want you getting hurt." Sasuke said kindly.

Itachi's eyes teared up.

"I just want to remember."


	18. Chapter 18

Here you goooooo!

* * *

"Suigetsu, are you okay?"

Suigetsu jerked awake, letting out a small yelp of surprise. His lavender eyes focused on what lay before him. Jugo was bent over with one of his massive hands on his shoulder. Suigetsu looked down on what he was leaning on, the kitchen table. The table still covered in the crumbs of Itachi's food.

"What… what happened?" Suigetsu asked rubbing his eyes in shock.

"I'm guessing you passed out here." Jugo said with a laugh.

Suigetsu looked uneasily around and shook his head.

"No, you called me out front, to look at some chakra you were sensing. Then… I got hit."

Jugo's face turned worrisome.

"I'm not sure what to say. I never came to get you, it looks like you were just having a dream."

Suigetsu got to his legs, examining his body. Everything seemed okay. He looked at Jugo who had concern written all over his face.

"It just… seemed so real." Suigetsu muttered.

"Why don't I just take your guard shift. I think you've been up for one too many days." Jugo said kindly.

Suigetsu nodded. It had been a while since he had a decent nights sleep. Perhaps it was all a dream. But, where was the kid?

"Where's the kid?"

Jugo shrugged.

"I'm sure he is okay. I sensed him with Sasuke when I first entered the hideout."

Suigetsu sighed in relief. He bowed slightly to Jugo, and turned to leave the kitchen. He was now convinced that what had happened earlier, was just a weird dream. He must have been so damn tired that he passed out right there on the kitchen table. Suigetsu followed the dimly lit hallway to his room. He entered and locked the door behind him. He let out a pleasant sigh as he let himself drop into bed, immediately wincing in pain. He sat up and his pale hands went to examine the spot in which the pain had erupted. The back of his head. Suigetsu gulped as he pulled his hand back to see spots of blood. In this "dream" he had been struck in the back of the head. Suigetsu stared at his hand, his heart pounding.

* * *

Sakura was in massive amounts of pain. Her body screamed and shed couldn't escape it. She could see Sasuke, just out of arms reach. He looked so sad. Oh, she could make him so damn happy. Finally she brought herself to open her eyes. She was in a hospital. The walls were a dingy yellow that was suppose to be calming, but having the opposite affect on Sakura. She strained to lift herself up into a sitting position, noticing that she was hooked up to several machines.

"Oh good, you're awake."

A female nurse with chin length black hair entered the room. Her eyes were a tired shade of pink and her smile was genuine.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she examined the machines.

Sakura opened her mouth, realizing how difficult it was to voice her words.

"I"m okay." She finally choked out.

The nurse smiled in response and approached Sakura. She drew blood and looked over some of the bandages that covered Sakura's body.

"You took a big hit to the head." The nurse commented as she began to pull of the current bandage that covered Sakura's head.

Sakura winced. She had a million questions. How did she get here. How long had she been here? Where was Naruto and Kakashi? And most importantly, where was Sasuke?

"How long have I been here?" Sakura whispered.

The nurse began to rewrap Sakura's head before she spoke.

"A few days. Your team is here as well. You were in the worst condition though. You're very lucky a scouting team found you when they did."

The nurse finished a few moments later. She scribbled some more things down before she stepped out of the room. Sakura was glad to be alone. She needed time to think. Her plan had completely fallen apart. She would have to think of ways to find Itachi. He was key. Suddenly a soft knock echoed in the room.

"Can I come in?"

Sakura's hands balled into fists as she realized who's voice that belonged to. Kakashi. Sakura remained quiet as Kakashi entered the room, regardless. Kakashi had a bruise on his cheek, and his arm hung in a sling. He shut the door behind him as he entered.

"The doctors say you will be back to normal soon. They keep saying how lucky you are."

Sakura didn't bother looking at Kakashi. Kakashi walked past the bed to the giant window in Sakura's room. He stood there, just looking out.

"A lot of people have asked me what we were doing out there, and why we have such severe wounds."

Sakura's head drooped even more.

"Even Tsunade herself has come to speak to me."

Sakura finally looked at Kakashi. He returned her stern gaze and they remained silent for a moment.

"I told Tsunade about Itachi."

Sakura picked up a glass by her bed and tossed it against the wall.

"Why the hell would you do such a thing?!" She yelled.

Kakashi remained calm, leaning against the window.

"Sakura, this isn't about you or Sasuke. This is about the safety of the village."

"I thought you cared about Itachi!"

Kakashi looked somewhat hurt at that.

"I do, but in the safety of both Itachi and the village, I told Tsunade about how you brought him back and how we were attacked by Sasuke and his team."

Sakura slammed her fist on the bedside table, smashing it completely. Kakashi put up his hands.

"Tsunade agreed to not do any harm to Itachi, since this Itachi hasn't committed any crimes."

"He only did what he was commanded." Sakura hissed.

"I am not going to tell Tsunade that. Itachi wanted to die a bad guy, I intend to honor his wishes."

Sakura rolled her eyes, falling back on the bed.

"I didn't do this to hurt you either." Kakashi said after a moment.

Sakura sat up again, glaring at Kakashi.

"I just want you to break this hold that Sasuke has over you. Time to wake up, Sakura."

Sakura looked down at her dry hands. Kakashi remained where he was, just watching her. After a moment, he silently left. Sakura was so angry that she couldn't do anything but stare at her hands. EVentually the nurse returned, checked the machines and gave her more pain medication. Sakura fell asleep and was woken by a soft knock on the door. Sakura prayed that it wasn't Kakashi, but when the person entered, she almost wished it was Kakashi.

"Are you feeling better, Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura got into a sitting position and nodded. Tsunade eyed Sakura with concern.

"Kakashi tells me about you bringing Itachi back to life. But, this Itachi is only a child? Sakura, do you realize the danger you have put everyone in? Now we have Sasuke breathing down our necks."

Sakura remained silent, her eyes downturn.

"Itachi is a threat to this village. Sasuke has declared war on this village, everyone is aware of this. So, why bring back such a deadly, despicable man? It only fuels Sasuke's hate towards the village."

"Have you ever wondered why Sasuke originally declared war on the village?" Sakura mumbled.

Tsunade placed her hands on her hips. Truthfully, she wasn't sure.

"I assumed the darkness inside him turned him. He killed Danzo for no reason and attacked the hokage. I think he is being manipulated."

Sakura smirked and let out a dark laugh.

"No. That's not it at all."

Tsunade frowned.

"Then what?"

"Itachi was innocent. Only following orders."

This time Tsunade laughed.

"Itachi was just following orders? Who the Hell would order a hit on the entire Uchiha clan?"

Sakura glared at Tsunade.

"Ask the elders."

"What?"

"The elders are the ones who ordered this hit."

"I'm the Hokage, don't you think I would be aware of something this major?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Only the elders and Itachi knew."

"How do you know?"

"Naruto found out from a man named Tobi. Naruto then told me."

Tsunade paled.

"That is a pretty big accusation, Sakura."

"It's the truth. You ask the elders. Why do you think Sasuke was only after Danzo? Because Danzo was part of the team that ordered Itachi to kill his clan. Sasuke wants to destroy the village because of what they put both him and Itachi through."

Tsunade looked down.

"I knew back when Itachi killed the clan, that there were some problems. But, the village would not order a 13 year old to kill his own family."

Sakura looked Tsunade in the eye.

"Ask the elders."

Tsunade's face was pale, and she shiver at the thought. She remained silent as she turned to leave Sakura's room.

* * *

Madara had returned to a room in the back of the base. Sasuke hadn't really kicked him out, not if he had Madara would stay away. Madara still needed both Itachi and Sasuke. To take down the village, Madara would need Sasuke. To get Sasuke, Madara would need Itachi. But, as Itachi was, he is useless. Unless… Madara smirked. If Itachi remembers everything he has down, the pain will be so immense, that Sasuke will want to destroy the very thing that caused Itachi's pain. Madara drummed his fingers on a table in his room. He needed to make Itachi remember.

* * *

"Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice." Tsunade said, taking her seat at the head of the table.

Koharu and Homura sat opposite Tsunade, neither one looked happy to be here.

"Lady Tsunade, is there a reason you called this meeting. We are very busy." Homura said leaning his elbows on the table.

Tsunade took in a shaky breath, and closed her eyes.

"I'm about to ask you both something, and I want the truth."

Koharu and Homura exchanged glances. Tsunade opened her eyes and stared them down.

"Did you order the hit on the Uchiha clan?"

Koharu and Homura both frowned.

"What gave you that idea?" Koharu cried out.

"The Uchiha clan was murdered by Itachi. It was a senseless crime by a brilliant man whom lost his mind."

Tsunade shook her head.

"I did think it was strange that when Sasuke attacked the Hokage's, he was only interested in Danzo. Now, I wasn't there, but reports have confirmed that Sasuke only had eyes for Danzo."

Koharu sighed.

"Just a coincidence."

"I don't think so."

Homura shook his head.

"This is ridiculous, Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade glared at them.

"I insist that you are mistaken." Koharu pleaded.

Tsunade felt her temper flare. She was aware that they could be telling the truth, and Sakura could have been mistaken. But, she had a feeling that Sakura was not wrong. Several moments of silence passed, bot Koharu and Homura shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Finally Homura let out a loud sigh and placed his hands on the table.

"I cannot sit here and lie to you, Lady Tsunade. Yes, we did order the hit. The Uchiha clan was completely out of hand. Itachi wanted to be the one to drop the curtain on his clan. It all worked out. But, it was wrong. I have felt nothing but guilt since that decision. It brought peace to the clan, but the remaining Uchiha brothers have suffered immense pain. They deserve peace. However you found out, tells me that something is happening. Something bad. Sasuke has declared war on Konaha, because he knows now too?"

Tsunade was at a lost for words. She sat in her chair, mouth agape. She shivered thinking of the Uchiha massacre. It was despicable. She couldn't bare to look at either Homura or Koharu. She stood up slowly.

"Why was I not informed? Why is the entire village in the dark regarding this matter? Itachi should be celebrated as a hero, not scorned as a traitor."

"It was his wishes. He begged the Third to keep this between the council and himself. Itachi is a hero… But, why has this suddenly surfaced? Is this about Sasuke?"

Tsunade crossed her arms.

"Sasuke has discovered the truth about Itachi, according to Sakura. This is why he wants to destroy the village. Sakura has put the village in an awkward place. She has brought Itachi back to life only this Itachi is just a child, and Sasuke will stop at nothing to protect his brother, which means destroying the village."

Koharu and Homura exchanged nervous glances.

"How do we stop a man who has every right to be mad at us?" asked Koharu.

"We need to get Itachi. Perhaps we can bargain with him?" Homura questioned.

"Then Itachi becomes another pawn to the village." Tsunade said sadly.

"If Itachi were here, he would want us to do whatever is necessary to protect the village." Koharu pressed.

Tsunade slumped back in her chair. It was true. If Itachi was willing to protect the village by sacrificing his reputation and killing his family, he would be willing to be used as a bargaining chip to protect the village.

"Tsunade, Sasuke has become strong. Strong enough to kill Danzo. We have no idea what or who he has on his side. This may be the only way."

Tsunade closed her tired eyes. Poor Itachi. Poor Sasuke. She sighed.

"Get ANBU in here."

* * *

Night had fallen in the base and Itachi had been upset all afternoon. He kept trying to recall anything, but it failed. He explained to Sasuke that when he saw Naruto and Kakashi, it felt like he had already known them. Sasuke told Itachi it was nothing. But, Itachi couldn't deny that as the days went on, he felt more and more empty. His memory was fuzzy, even ones he held clear days earlier. Itachi had become fearful of sleep because his dreams were dipped in blood. Itachi begged for Sasuke to help him. Sasuke rejected it. He was afraid that any memories would hurt his brother. Trying to get Itachi to remember that he was his brother had caused the child such pain. He refused. But, as night fell and Itachi refused to go to sleep, it occurred to Sasuke that Itachi deserved peace of mind. Something was happening, and Itachi needed to remember. But, if Itachi could remember killing the clan, Sasuke shuttered at that thought. Maybe there was a way to bring back only Itachi's happy memories.

It was early in the morning and neither Sasuke or Itachi had slept. Itachi sat on the bed holding his head, trying to remember anything. Sasuke sat on the ground. Sasuke could clearly recall his happiest memories. They were back at the compound, in their old house. Where did Itachi hold his happiest memories?

"Itachi, maybe we should head back to the compound?" Sasuke whispered.

Itachi lifted his head in surprise.

"Really?"

Sasuke smiled kindly. He wasn't sure how the child would react to the compound. So much devastation happened there, but so much good did too. Sasuke hoped that if he took Itachi to the compound, he could help bring back some kind memories or Itachi's. Maybe Itachi would remember him. If anything bad happened, Sasuke decided that he would be able to stop it.

Sasuke nodded.

"Oh thank you Sasuke! You'll love my home and my parents. I'm sure they will love you too!"

Sasuke winced and smiled sadly.

"I'm sure I would."


	19. Chapter 19

Not too long.

* * *

Sasuke decided that it would be best to travel without Jugo and Suigetsu. He was afraid that if anyone other than Sasuke was there with Itachi while he had a breakdown it could be dangerous. Sasuke packed a small bag with some meats and breads. He slung it over his shoulder and scooped his beloved brother into his arms.

They left silently, with chakra kept low. Sasuke was determined to leave without a trace, for fear that Jugo and Suigetsu would follow, eventually leading to Madara following them as well. Sasuke wrapped himself and Itachi in one of Jugo's many cloaks. Once they stepped out from the hideout, they were met with a chilling wind.

Itachi shivered slightly, clinging to Sasuke for warmth. Sasuke held Itachi tighter, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"I can't wait." Itachi breathed.

Sasuke ran quietly. He was alert to everything around him, and avoided directions that had strong chakra signatures. He knew the way home, and knew that they would reach the compound within a day or so. He ran silently and kept Itachi close.

Itachi remained still as Sasuke ran. He could sense that Sasuke was worried, or stressed and Itachi didn't want to cause Sasuke anymore trouble. He clung to Sasuke and dozed off as they traveled.

Sasuke paused briefly, catching his breath. A small stream ran next to him. The temperature had dropped severely and Sasuke smiled slightly as a snowflake fell before him. He wondered if Itachi still marveled snowflakes like he did when they we children. Sasuke closed his eyes thinking about a time that seemed so far ago.

Itachi was in the forest, just walking silently. Sasuke tailed him, no more than a few feet behind. He was trying to catch Itachi off guard, give him a little scare, though he was sure that Itachi already sensed that he was being followed. But, if that were so, Itachi made no indication of that. Itachi walked slowly, his head pointed to the heavens. Suddenly, Sasuke realized that it was snowing. He paused looking around him, as the snow fell softly. Sasuke then turned to look at his brother. Itachi had stopped and was smiling happily as he watched the snow fall. He held his palms out, letting the snowflakes land, where he then would bring it close to his face to examine them. Sasuke watched in awe as Itachi smiled so sweetly. Sasuke then began smiling. The snow seemed to bring his brother such happiness.

Sasuke opened his eyes, looking down at his brother. Itachi had fallen asleep. Sasuke decided that they should make camp here. They would reach the compound within a few hours, and he thought they could spare some time before that.

Sasuke made a place to sleep, by stinging together the branches of two large trees. They provided adequate protection from the elements. Sasuke lit a small fire, just large enough to keep them warm, then laid Itachi in a bed of leaves and a blanket he had brought. Itachi was dead tired, and not once opened his eyes. Sasuke sat next to him, patting his head softly. He gazed into the fire, feeling more and more frightened.

Why did he think bringing Itachi back to their home would help? What if Itachi could only remember the massacre? Sasuke cringed thinking about the last time a memory tried to fight its way back into Itachi's mind. It was painful. Sasuke wanted Itachi to so desperately remember him. He wanted Itachi to acknowledge the wrong the village had done to him. But, it was all selfish. Sasuke watched Itachi sleep. He couldn't go back though. He couldn't tell Itachi they weren't going. He would have to be careful what he said, and how he said it. He laid down next to Itachi, and gave him a small kiss.

Morning came, and the brother both woke and left silently. Itachi was very excited to be going home. and Sasuke was feeling increasingly guilty. Once they were on the road again, Itachi couldn't stop talking about how happy he was to finally be going home. Sasuke just smiled sadly and listened.

Eventually Sasuke stopped on a hill overlooking his old home. Emotions began to flood his body as he stared at the place he was once so happy in. Itachi wiggled in Sasuke's arms, clearly delighted in seeing the compound. Sasuke briefly thought about just leaving. Let Itachi be sad, let Itachi hate him. He just had to taken himself and Itachi away from this wretched place. But, his legs remained where they were.

"Come on Sasuke! Lets go!" Itachi yelped.

Sasuke put Itachi down, and watched as Itachi began running towards the compound. Since the massacre, the compound wasn't heavily guarded. Sasuke knew he would have to be weary of patrol units, but for now he sensed that they were safe. Sasuke quickly caught up to Itachi, for Itachi had stopped at the side entrance of the compound. The gates were closed and "Do Not Cross" tape still hung across the way. Sasuke's heart was pounding.

"I remember this from the last time I was here, when Sakura was with me…" Itachi said more to himself.

Itachi's head began to throb. It was nothing severe, but enough for Itachi to rub his brow. He felt as though something was not right. This place seemed so… dead. He had assumed that the last time he was here, he had gotten the wrong impression, since he was afraid of Sakura. But now… now he knew something wasn't right.

"Last time I was here, I didm't see anyone." Itachi said, glancing at Sasuke.

"Not a soul…"

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to look at Itachi. He just stared ahead with a sad expression. Itachi looked away, and ran to the gate, quickly slipping under it and ran deep into the heart of the compound.

Deserted.

That's the word that rand in Itachi's head when he entered the compound. He took a moment to let the emptiness fall around him. There was no one. Sasuke stood by Itachi, as Itachi looked around. He remained silent, letting Itachi look.

"Where is everyone?" Itachi questioned.

Itachi then took the familiar path towards their home. Within moments, he was running up the stairs to their front door. With a good heave, Itachi slid the door open and was met with silence.

"Mom? Dad?"

Sasuke was not far behind. He kept himself close, but gave Itachi some distance. He was realizing that this was a mistake. He couldn't tell Itachi that Itachi was the reason no one was here.

Itachi had become somewhat frantic as he searched the rooms. Finally he found his way back to Sasuke and stared up at him with large sad eyes.

"I don't know where anyone is." He mumbled sadly.

Sasuke closed his eyes, dropping down to Itachi's level.

"Itachi, there is something I think you should know."

Itachi looked slightly scared as Sasuke placed his hand on his shoulders. Sasuke's lips trembled as he thought about what the truth would do to his beloved brother. Could this Itachi take the pain of knowing that he had killed their family? It wasn't his fault, but would the child be able to understand that? Itachi's eyes began to leak with tears as he waited for what Sasuke had to say. Sasuke closed his eyes, all he wanted was to protect Itachi. He wanted to take Itachi away from this wretched village. He wanted Itachi to remember him.

"Everyone here is dead. They have been killed… by the village." Not a total lie, but it didn't stop the child from breaking down.

"The village?" Itachi sobbed once he processed what Sasuke had said.

"Yes."

"But why?"

"They are corrupt and evil."

Itachi grabbed hold of Sasuke and cried. Sasuke held him, remembering how he had been when he was at his family's funeral. Sasuke decided that he would rather Itachi think the village killed their family, instead of learning that he was the one.


End file.
